Une amitié particulière
by White-cry
Summary: La rivalité entre Quinn et Santana mettra t'elle à mal la relation naissante entre cette dernière et Brittany ?
1. Chapter 1 : Premier regard

**Salut à tous, c'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents ;). J'essaye de faire gaffe aux fautes mais étant très étourdie il dois surement en rester alors excusez moi d'avance pour ça :S.**

**Sinon donc cette histoire reste du Brittana assez classique, je vais peut être ajouter un peu de Faberry je sais pas encore trop ou je vais aller même si que part sur une base d'une demi-douzaine de chapitres environ, l'histoire se passe au tout début de la seconde des personnages principaux, le glee club n'existe pas.**

**N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ça encourage, Bonne lecture ;P**

* * *

><p>Une brise légère fit frissonner la latina alors que le soleil se levait au loin, le vent frais enveloppa ses jambes nues, s'engouffra sous son short noir que bien des personnes respectables auraient trouvé indécent pour une jeune fille se rendant à son premier jour de cours, puis se faufila sous son débardeur noir également, ce dernier ne laissant guère de place à l'imagination puis se perdis dans ses longs cheveux sombres. La lycéenne referma la porte de la voiture puis se regarda dans la vitre teintée, écarta une mèche de cheveux bruns qui lui barrait le front et réajusta sa ceinture rouge sang. Elle jeta un dernier regard carnassier à son reflet dans la vitre et se dirigea vers le gymnase où avaient lieu les auditions pour entrer dans les cheerios.<p>

Quand elle poussa la porte, elle vit qu'il y avais environ une vingtaine de filles qui attendaient déjà, la plupart émettant des bâillement irrépressibles et certaines tenant à peine debout. Il faut dire que le coach Sylvester avait donné rendez-vous à 6h au lycée Mc Kinley le jour de la rentrée à toutes les filles comptant auditionner pour le poste de cheerleader. La latina se félicita d'être allée courir à l'aube tous les jours durant ses deux mois de vacances, d'autant plus qu'elle ne visais pas seulement à être admise dans les cheerios mais également être nommée capitaine du groupe. Elle s'assis de manière nonchalante dans un coin du gymnase tandis que les dernières retardataires arrivaient.

A 6h pile, la porte du gymnase se referma et le coach entra dans son plus beau survêtement de sport rouge à bandes blanches et cria dans son mégaphone : "En place par ordre d'inscription les filles, et plus vite que ça ! Je sens que mon foie ulcéré ne va pas tarder à déverser son excès de bile sur l'une d'entre vous, allez, vite ! " les jeunes filles commencèrent à se mettre en place et à auditionner. Santana sachant qu'elle passait permis les dernières resta assise en regardant d'un œil distrait les performances de ses camarades, notant le visage de celles dont la performance lui semblait réussie et grimaçant lorsqu'elle était face à une performance ratée. Puis lorsque son nom fut appelé, elle se leva tranquillement et se plaça face au coach Sylvester, attrapa un pompon dans chaque main et son corps se mis en mouvement, mêlant ondulements sensuels et gestes précis et déterminés. Elle savait que ce n'étais pas une chorégraphie habituelle pour une pom pom girl mais elle voulais que transparaisse sa véritable personnalité dans sa chorégraphie et ainsi que le coach comprenne qu'elle devais absolument la prendre comme capitaine.

Elle finis sa danse sensuelle et prédatrice par un déhanché mettant en avant ses formes plus qu'enviables.

"Tu t'es crue dans une boite de striptease ? Dégage de mon gymnase ! Suivante, Quinn Fabray" aboya Sylvester mais Santana l'avais entendue insulter ainsi toutes les filles étant passées avant elle aussi elle ne s'en formalisa pas et crut même voir une lueur d'admiration dans le regard de la coach blonde lorsqu'elle récupérait ses affaires. Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais ses yeux se posèrent sur la blonde en train d'auditionner et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle étais plutôt jolie, athlétique, pas une once de graisse, ses cheveux blonds retenus en arrière par une queue de cheval et ses yeux dorés donnaient une part d'étrangeté à ce corps trop parfait. Mais par dessus tout sa chorégraphie était juste...parfaite ! Je risquais un regard inquiet vers Sue Sylvester dont le masque de froideur semblait s'être un peu fissuré et qui regardait la blonde avec une animosité réduite. Dégoutée, la brune sortis du gymnase en claquant la porte sans prêter attention aux autres filles qui auditionnaient.

La latina arpentais les alentour de McKinley d'un pas rageur en comprenant que le titre de capitaine lui avait échappé. Cette blondasse semblait vraiment maléfique avec son sourire et son attitude parfaite, enlevant toute étincelle d'humanité à sa personne. Elle étais juste une machine à agiter des pompons et à faire des sourires forcés, bien loin de la brune au sang chaud qui n'était que colère, jalousie et autres qui la définissait peut être comme une garce mais une garce humaine.

Elle regarda sa montre : 7h50, il faudrait peut être qu'elle de dirige vers le lycée si elle ne voulais pas arriver en retard à son premier cours.

En entrant dans le hall elle vit une masse de filles agglutinées devant un panneau d'affichage rouge et blanc. Intriguée, elle s'approcha et lût.

"Les filles dont le nom est inscrit dessous doivent se rendre à 16h dans le gymnase pour leur premier entrainement de cheerios."

En dessous les noms étaient écrits sous la forme d'un classement illustrant sans doutes les importances de chacune dans l'équipe. Santana commença vers le bas puis remonta lentement le long des noms en cherchant le sien, le battement de son coeur s'accélérant tandis que les possibilité d'être nommée capitaine augmentaient. Elle arriva enfin en haut du tableau :

1ère et capitaine : Quinn Fabray

2ème : Santana Lopez

3ème : Brittany Pears

Une vague de chaleur monta à la tête de la latina lorsqu'elle prenait ses livres et les jetaient rageusement dans son sac. elle s'en doutais mais le voir écrit de façon officiel augmentait considérablement sa haine envers la blonde. Elle referma de façon brutale son casier et se mis en route pour son premier cours. Elle avais envie de la coincer dans un couloir et de lui faire comprendre qui elle étais et ce qu'elle risquait en restant capitaine des cheerios mais elle ne le ferait pas, ce n'étais pas dans ses habitudes et elle savais que ce ne serais pas efficace, non ce qui convenais de faire étais de se rapprocher d'elle, devenir son amie, sa plus proche amie et lorsque l'occasion se présenterai, la poignarder dans le dos mais en attendant, attendre son heure, oui, c'était sans doutes la meilleure des choses à faire...

C'est d'une démarche rageuse que la latina entra dans son premier cours de la journée. Son visage pâlis quand elle reconnut le regard doré de la blonde au premier rang mais elle se forçat à sourire et pris la place libre à côté d'elle tandis qu'un garçon qu'elle jugea plutôt mignon avec une crête la dévisageais avec intérêt, assis à côté d'un grand brun qui ne semblait pas avoir finis sa nuit vu le regard assez peu vif qu'il abhorrait.

"Bonjour, Santana Lopez, dit la brune en tendant la main que la blonde saisis avec un sourire lui semblant tout aussi hypocrite que le sien, "Quinn Fabray". Elles se turent car le professeur Shuester fit son entrée en leur intimant le silence et le cours commença.

Santana s'écroula en sueur dans les douches. Le coach Sylvester était vraiment horrible, en deux heures elles avaient fait un nombre incalculable de tours de terrains, des pompes à n'en plus finir et des exercices d'assouplissement à faire fuir le moine shaolin le plus averti.

En sortant de la douche Santana poussa un profond soupir en réajustant sa ceinture rouge et referma la porte de son vestiaire d'un coup sec c'est là qu'elle sentis un léger parfum de bleuet mêlé à celui du géranium. Elle leva les yeux et de trouva face à une jolie blonde au visage calme et aussitôt son cœur se mis à battre plus vite. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ses jambes fines et musclées à la perfection puis remontèrent jusqu'à son short blanc qui n'avais rien à envier au sien et continuèrent leur voyage vers son visage, caressant au passage les formes de la jeune ingénue mises en valeur par un débardeur bleu ciel. La blonde semblait surprise bien que non importuné par le regard gourmand de la brune et lorsque Santana croisa le regard bleu de la blonde parfaitement assortis à son haut dont les joues avaient un peu rougies sous son inspection lui semblait elle, elle recula immédiatement, heurtant son vestiaire. La blonde eu un sourire amusé puis partis après avoir attrapé un uniforme des cheerios que le coach Sylvester avait laissé pour les nouvelles venues dans l'équipe.

Lorsque son coeur eut repris un rythme normal elle se remémora l'entraînement et rappela que le coach Sylvester l'avait appelée Brittany quand pour une raison inexpliquée elle s'étais éloignée du groupe et avait commencé à ramasser des pâquerettes qui fleurissaient sur le bord du terrain.

"Brittany, je ne te connais pas mais tu vas être mon amie" songeât la belle brune en attrapant à son tour l'uniforme des cheerios et se mettant en route vers sa voiture.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Santana, ces trois ans de lycée n'allaient peut être pas être si horrible qu'elle ne le craignais...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^^ j'espère que ça vous aura plus, je vais essayer de poster la suite dans le courant de la semaine si mes cours me le permettent :( sinon, il faudra patienter jusqu'au weekend. A bientôt :<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : Premiers contacts

**heyaland : Voilà la suite, j'avais prévue de la poster mercredi mais ta review m'a faite changer d'avis, très heureuse que ça te plaise en tout cas ;).**

**zonafan : merci, j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans ce chapitre ^^**

**Sinon merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée dans favoris/alerte, ça encourage à continuer. **

**Désolée pour les fans de Q, on ne la vois pas trop ce chapitre mais promis, je me rattraperais dans les suivants, là il fallait surtout poser la future relation entre Brittany et Santana.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>Santana posa un premier pied conquérant sur les marches du lycée vêtue de son uniforme de cheerios nouvellement acquis. Elle ferma les yeux, rejeta sa tête en arrière et se laissa porter par la foule qui la frôlait de toutes part pour se rendre en cours. Plus tard, ils s'écarteraient sur son passage mais pour l'instant ils ne faisaient même pas attention à elle, certains s'arrêtant même trop tard pour éviter de frôler sa peau brune à l'odeur de miel. Elle se mis en route pour se rendre en cours quand elle sentis une vague odeur de bleuets et fut percutée sur côté droit, ce qui la projeta sur les casiers auxquels elle s'agrippa d'extreme justesse. Elle se releva calmement, réajusta sa queue de cheval et allait jeter un regard noir à l'imprudent qui avais osé la bousculer avant de tomber nez à nez avec la jeune fille blonde qui avait attirée son attention dans les vestiaires la veille et remarqua son air désolé et ses cheveux ébouriffés.<p>

"Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées et je me suis laissée emportée par la foule, je n'ai rien pus faire pour t'éviter, pardon…"

"Bon", dit Santana en sentant à nouveau sa respiration s'accélérer sous le regard de la blonde, "ça ira pour cette fois mais fait attention à l'avenir."

Je m'appèle Santana Lopez", ajouta t'elle après une pause alors que les élèves continuaient d'affluer autour d'elles "et toi ?"

"Brittany Piers", dit elle en semblant soulagée que la latina ne sois pas énervée contre elle. "Je crois qu'on est dans la même classe ?"

"Oui, je crois, dit elle en se remettant en marche avec un sourire gêné."

_Mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? _se demanda t'elle_ je me comporte comme une garce avec tout le monde, si ça avais été n'importe qui d'autre je l'aurait réduis en bouillie dans la seconde, qu'est ce qui va pas chez elle ?…ou chez moi ?_

Elle étais tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas le groupe de footballeurs qui arrivaient à contre courant du flot des élèves se dirigeant vers leurs casiers respectifs, elle entendis juste la blonde crier à sa droite quand l'un d'entre eux la heurta violemment.

La brune réagit au car de tour et lui attrapas la main pour la tirer hors du flot juste à tant pour empêcher qu'elle s'écoule au sol et soit piétinée par les élèves. Aussitôt, elle eut l'impression que la peau de la paume de sa main la brulait et elle lâcha précipitamment la blonde qui la regardait avec un sourire de remerciement. Elle se racla la gorge et dis :

"Bon, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton casier, c'est plus prudent, c'est lequel ?"

"Merciiii !" s'exclama la blonde avec un air de profond ravissement et soulagement sur le visage, "c'est le 184' et toi ?"

"Le…le 185, dit Santana sans en croire ses oreilles, ça veut dire que nos casiers sont juste à côté ! Mais pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vue hier alors ?"

"Euh…Disons que j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver le mien…"

Santana la fixa de manière abasourdie mais ne dis rien. _Mais c'est quoi, cette fille ?_

Elles tournèrent à l'angle du couloir et Santana dit : "Voilà princesse, vous êtes arrivée". Sans plus attendre elle commença à prendre les livres qui lui servirait l'heure suivante et à reposer les autres tandis que la blonde se déchargeait de son sac qui semblait bien trop lourd pour elle.

Quand Santana eut finis, elle regarda la blonde vider son sac et elle sentie son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et ses jambes devenir tremblantes. _Elle est vraiment jolie_ songea t'elle en regardant ses longs cheveux blonds et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas aller passer une main dans les cheveux de sa camarade.

"On y va ?" dit Brittany quand elle eut finit de se décharger et Santana eut l'impression de s'éveiller brusquement d'un rêve.

"Euu, oui...je...allons y" balbutia t'elle et les deux adolescentes se mirent en route pour leur premier cours de la journée.

* * *

><p>Elles arrivèrent devant la salle de classe quand Santana sentis une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Elle s'immobilisa et dit d'une voix froide en détachant chaque syllabe :<p>

"Ne-me-tou-che-pas".

La main tressaillit et relâcha l'épaule de la Latina qui se retourna lentement et fit face à l'homme à la crête qu'elle avait déjà repérée la veille, à la différence que maintenant il portait l'uniforme des footballeurs.

"Euh, excuse moi Lopez, moi c'est Noah Puckerman."

"Trop long et trop moche, tu t'appèle Puck. Tu veux quoi ?"

"Euh, en fait je me demandais si tu voudrais pas manger avec moi ce midi."

Santana réfléchie une minute, sortir avec un footballeur pourrait bien assoir sa popularité, ce qui lui donnerai un avantage certain sur Quinn Fabray, d'autant plus qu'il était plutôt pas mal et semblait assez sur de lui pour devenir prochainement populaire dans l'établissement.

"Ça marche, Puck, on se voit à midi."

Elle se tourna vers Brittany et lui demanda : "Ça ne te gêne pas ?"

"Non, bien sur, pourquoi ? J'ai moi même trouvé un plus que génial copain pour manger ce midi avec moi.", dit la blonde en désignant un autre footballeur d'origine africaine.

Santana se demanda pourquoi elle ressentais une petite douleur dans le ventre si ça ne la gênait pas mais haussa les épaules en tentant de faire partir ce sentiment en vain et entra dans la salle. Immédiatement ses yeux se posèrent sur Quinn qui semblait déjà avoir une longueur d'avance sur la brune car elle était assise à côté du grand garçon au regard vide assis la veille à côté de Puck. Lui aussi portait la veste des footballeurs.

Santana grinça des dents et s'assis au troisième rang suivis de près par Brittany.

* * *

><p>Lorsque la sonnerie retentis et que les élèves se ruèrent hors de la salle, Santana ramassas calmement ses affaires et fit un signe à Brittany qui partais déjà avec le beau black avant de se mettre en route avec Puck vers le réfectoire.<p>

Une fois qu'ils furent assis, une évidence apparut clairement dans l'esprit de Santana : ce garçon avais autant de conversation qu'une huitre, et mal en point l'huitre. Vers la fin du repas et alors que Puck commençais à vanter les mérites de Super mario bross, Santana craqua et s'exclama :

"Stop Puck, tais toi, s'il te plais."

Le garçon à crête le regarda d'un air vexé et Santana poursuivis :

"Écoute, tu es vraiment sexy comme mec, je n'ai rien à dire la dessus mais tes sujets de conversations sont absolument inécoutable pour une personne normalement constituée."

Puck se renfrogna, la latina s'en aperçut et s'empressa de continuer d'un ton un peu radoucis :

"Je te propose un marché, d'accord ? On se bécote dans les couloirs, le matin on arrive en se tenant la main, on peut même coucher ensemble si ça te fait plaisir, il parait que je ne me débrouille pas mal de ce côté là mais pitié, plus de repas ensembles ni rien de ce genre, ça marche ?"

"Ça marche", dit Puck qui ne semblait pas revenir de sa chance et ils retournèrent en classe en se tenant par la main.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe et Santana sentis une sensation désagréable dans la poitrine en apercevant Brittany les bras emprisonnant la nuque du footballeur black tandis que celui-ci semblais ne pas pouvoir détacher ses lèvres de celles de la blonde. Elle vit que Puck semblais bien décidé à en faire autant mais la prof de maths arrivant à ce moment là et adressant une réprimande aux deux tourtereaux l'en dissuada.<p>

Santana entra dans la salle à la suite de Brittany et s'assis à côté d'elle malgré le regard déçut qu'affichais le beau black. Santana jeta un regard à Puck et vis avec satisfaction qu'il ne semblais pas s'en formaliser, elle songea qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

"Salut San, ton repas s'est bien passé ? demanda Brittany d'un air enjoué."

San…, songea Santana, pourquoi ce surnom débile faisait accélérer le rythme de son coeur ?

"Euh, oui, si on veut" dit elle sans s'étendre plus sur le sujet, elle n'en aurait de toutes façons pas eu le loisir car le cours commença.

Au cours de l'heure il parut évident à Santana que sa voisine n'étais pas vraiment douée en maths, aussi elle tentas de lui faire comprendre avec plus ou moins de succès le cours durant toute l'heure alors qu'il étais pour elle d'une simplicité enfantine.

A la fin de l'heure, Brittany la regarda et dis : "tu veux pas venir chez moi et m'aider à faire mes devoirs, moi j'ai vraiment du mal mais toi tu comprends tout très vite."

Santana poussa un soupire et se rappela qu'elle avais dis à Puck qu'ils se retrouveraient chez lui mais tant pis, elle annulerait. Ça ne serait surement pas la dernière fois qu'elle le ferait et il devra s'y habituer de toutes façons, il n'y avais à prioris aucun obstacle à ce qu'elle aille aider la blonde mais cependant au fond d'elle quelque chose lui criais que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée, qu'elle pouvais et qu'elle devais faire demi-tour. Elle pris une grande inspiration et regarda Brittany dans les yeux, ce qui faillit la faire changer d'avis et lui dis : "Je suis désolée Britt" _Britt ? Pourquoi je l'appèle Britt moi ?_ "Mais j'ai promis à Puck qu'on allais se voir ce soir donc…une autre fois ?

"Ok, une autre fois San, ça marche" dit elle et Santana crut déceler une once de déception dans sa voix.

Elle leva la tête et aperçut Quinn, elle s'approcha d'elle et la saluât, ne voulant pas commencer immédiatement les hostilités avec elle et remarqua qu'elle regardais avec un air narquois une petite brune qui rangeais ses affaires au premier rang en frissonnant tandis que ses habits semblaient mouillés. Elle regarda Quinn et lui dit :

"Elle à l'air d'avoir morflé la pauvre, tu lui à fait quoi ?"

"Moi ? dit Quinn, strictement rien, pourquoi ?" Dis la blonde avec un regard innocent mais une lueur de malveillance brillait au fond de ses yeux dorés et Santana se rendis compte que le combat risquais d'être plus dur que ce qu'elle escomptait.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et une fois devant la porte elle regarda Brittany et bafouilla avec une pointe de remords :

"Bon, bah, salut alors, j'espère que ça va bien se passer pour tes maths."

"Oui, salut San, c'est cool qu'on soit amies."

_Amies ? _pensa Santana_ mais non, je n'ai pas d'amis, et encore moins pour une blondinette même pas capable de trouver son casier seule._

Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées pas Brittany qui lui sauta au cou et lui effleura la joue avec ses lèvres avant de disparaitre.

Le rythme cardiaque de la brune mis longtemps avant de redevenir normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Un chapitre comme le premier sans beaucoup d'action mais ça commence dans le prochain, je vais d'ailleurs probablement mettre en rated M pour la suite.<strong>

**Finalement j'écris plus vite que prévus, peut être un prochain épisode avant le weekend, qui sait ? En tous cas, que vous ayez aimé ou non, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews c'est toujours intéressant et motivant.**

**A bientôt j'espère :)**

**A bientôt j'espère :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Premiers éclairs

**Salut tout le monde ^^ j'écris décidément bien vite, je ne sais pas si ça va durer mais tant que l'inspiration est là, on ne va pas la freiner :)**

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles font chaud au coeur et m'encouragent à continuer. **

**Dans ce chapitre, les actions commencent entre Santana et les deux blondes après ces deux chapitres d'introduction, j'espère que vous allez aimer.**

**Bonne lecture ;P**

* * *

><p>Quinn mis un pied en dehors de sa voiture et frissonna, regrettant ponctuellement d'avoir pris la décision d'aller faire des tours de terrains avant les cours mais elle en avait besoin si elle voulais rester plus en forme que ses concurrentes et ainsi conserver le poste de capitaine des cheerleaders tant convoité.<p>

Elle se dirigeait vers le terrain de sport du lycée McKinley mais lorsqu'elle arriva à proximité elle entendis que quelqu'un étais déjà présent et semblais avoir eu la même idée qu'elle à en juger les bruits de pieds entrechoquant le sol à espaces réguliers qu'elle entendais. Elle ouvris la porte et un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit une queue de cheval brune au loin.

* * *

><p>Santana s'étais levée à l'aube pour pouvoir aller courir avant les cours, elle s'étais éclipsée sans bruit de la maison qu'elle avais rejointe après avoir quitté Puck la veille. Elle repensa à cette nuit plutôt réussie selon elle, si on faisait abstraction des 30 minutes nécessaires à la latina pour convaincre Puck d'utiliser des protections, mais elle ne pouvais s'empêcher de se demander si Brittany en avais fait de même avec le grand black et inconsciemment à cette pensée, elle se mis à courir plus vite, ce qu'éssouflée,elle regretta par la suite et ralentis donc pour pouvoir tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des élèves. Elle se remis à penser à son amitié naissante avec la blonde sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi le rythme de battement de son coeur, déjà rapide s'accélérait encore plus.<p>

Santana étais tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'aperçut pas l'aspérité sur le terrain qui la fit chuter lourdement sur le sol. Elle ouvris douloureusement les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec une paire de chaussure de sport blanches. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de deux yeux dorés, ce qui lui fit retenir un grognement.

"Salut Quinn", dit elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut rendre enjoué tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de se relever.

"Dis moi Lopez", Santana se crispa en entendant la froideur non dissimulée dans la voix de la blonde,"Et si on arrêtais de faire semblant toi et moi ?"

Santana finis de se redresser et jeta un regard interrogatif à la blonde en face d'elle.

"Oh, ne fais pas l'étonnée, je sais très bien que tu ne rêves que d'une chose : prendre ma place à la tête des cheerios". Voyant que Santana ne réagissais pas elle ajouta : "Oh, c'étais touchant de te voir tenter de devenir amie avec moi mais je dois dire que ton départ précipité lors des auditions le jour de la rentrée m'à montré que tu étais peut être bien plus intéressée par toi même que par l'équipe, je me trompe ?"

"Pas vraiment, Fabray, et si tu veux ouvrir les hostilités maintenant, ça me va très bien mais tu n'est pas aussi innocente que tu veux le montrer toi non plus, tu lui à fait quoi à la petite brune de notre classe ?"

"Berry ? je te le répète, strictement rien."

"Ok, si tu préfère, qu'a tu demandé de faire à ton petit copain bête comme ses pieds et à peut être deux ou trois autres de ses amis ?"

Un sourire malveillant se dessina sur le visage de Quinn et elle dis : "Juste un petit slushie, ça va sans doute la refroidir, c'est la règle du lycée Lopez, les puissants commandent, les sous-fifres exécutent et les faibles subissent."

"Ah oui ? eh bien je ne sais pas vraiment dans quelle catégorie tu me ranges Blondie mais tu devrais faire attention, ton poste de capitaine ne t'es peut être pas autant assuré que tu ne le crois".

"Vraiment ? Quels sont tes atous qui ont l'air si...horribles ?"

Voyant que la brune ne répondais pas la cheerios émis un petit rire méprisant et fis demi tour, la laissant furieuse contre elle même d'avoir laisser la blonde dominer cette discussion.

* * *

><p>Santana marchais d'un pas rageur vers le lycée, elle voulais la guerre ? Parfait, elle allais l'avoir, mais on ne gagne pas si facilement contre Santana Lopez, oh non ! Elle ariva devant le lycée et se dirigea immédiatement vers un groupe de footballeurs. Elle attrapa Puck par la mais et écrasa ses lèvres d'un geste rageur sur celle d'un Puck surpris de se voir arraché à sa conversation avant de le tirer à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.<p>

"Quinn Fabray, tu vois qui c'est ?"dit la brune sans autres préambules.

"La blonde ? Plutôt oui, c'est le genre de meufs qu'on remarque d'habitude !"

"Tais toi, tu sais forcer un casier ?"

"Moi ? Mais non !"

Santana le regarda d'un air sceptique.

"Ok, tu veux que je fasse quoi ?"

* * *

><p>Santana arriva devant la salle de classe d'une démarche tranquille en tenant la main de Puck et vis Brittany accourir vers elle pour se jeter dans ses bras, sous le choc, elle lachat la main de Puck.<p>

"Euh…Brittany ?…je…tu…bonjour" réussit elle à prononcer tandis qu'elle sentais son souffle s'accélérer.

"Bonjour San, tu me croiras jamais mais j'ai pas réussit à faire mes maths hier", dit elle en s'écartant de la brune, "tu veux bien venir ce soir ?" Elle se tourna vers Puck et lui demanda : "Ça te dérange pas ?"

"Euh, non non, faut que j'aide des potes ce soir de toutes façons."

Brittany se retourna vers Santana en lui lançant un regard interrogatif.

_Oh non ! Maintenant je n'ai plus d'excuses, je dois y aller. Mais attends, pourquoi je n'irai pas ? c'est juste pour l'aider à faire des maths, elle ne va pas me manger._

"Euh, ouais ok, je passerai chez toi après les cours."

"Génial ! " s'exclama la blonde en plantant un baiser sonore sur la joue de la latina qui sentis immédiatement le rouge lui monter aux joues avant de retourner embrasser un footballeur blond. Quand la prof arriva, Santana tira Brittany par le bras et lui chuchota : "Attends, c'est pas le même que hier…"

"Bah oui je sais, celui d'hier il étais noir", dis la blonde en s'esclaffant.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent à leur place. Santana allais lui demander des explications quand Quinn entra en trombe dans la salle avec l'air passablement en colère.

"Hoho, bouche toi les oreilles Britt, je crois que ça va saigner". _Britt ? Pourquoi je l'appèle encore comme ça moi ?_

"Qui a mis de la peinture dans mon casier ?" cria la blonde d'un air hors d'elle en brandissant son livre d'histoire maculé de rouge.

Santana releva lentement la tête et fixa les yeux dorés avec un air narquois avant de croiser calmement les bras. La blonde comprenant soudainement que la latina étais à l'origine de cet incident lui lança un regard chargé de haine, ce qui ne fis qu'accentuer le sourire de la latina.

"C'est bon Fabray, asseyez-vous, vous retardez le cour là." Dit la prof d'histoire avec l'air ce celle qui en à vu d'autres.

Quinn s'assis à côté de son petit copain qui la regardais d'un air désolé avant de se pencher pour tenter de lui prendre la main. Mais elle lui lança un regard qui l'en dissuadât aussitôt.

Santana poussa un petit ricanement et se replongea dans son livre tandis que Brittany qui avais assisté à l'échange silencieux avais visiblement du mal à comprendre.

* * *

><p>A la fin de la journée Santana alla déposer ses affaires avec Brittany dans son casier avant d'aller chez cette dernière. Elles tournèrent à l'angle d'un couloir et se trouvèrent face à face avec trois footballeurs, slushies en main qui se dirigèrent droit vers la latina et renversèrent le contenu de leur gobelet sur le crâne avant de partir en s'esclaffant. Juste avant de fermer les yeux, Santana crut apercevoir une chevelure blonde tourner à l'angle d'un couloir.<p>

"Ohlala, dis Brittany quand les footballeurs se furent éclipsés en s'esclaffant bruyamment, ça, c'étais pas très gentil…"

"Laisse, c'est rien" dit la brune en sentant le liquide glacé s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements.

"C'est pas rien du tout, viens avec moi, je vais m'en occuper.", dis la blonde en lui attrapant la main et la latina sentis aussitôt des décharges électriques partir de ses doigts, remonter le long de son avant bras, attaquer son coude puis repartir vers l'épaule avant de se propager dans tous le corps de la brune qui frissonna en ayant pas d'autres choix que de se laisser entrainer par Brittany.

"Voilà", dit elle en poussant la porte des toilettes, elle dégagea une mèche trempée du front de la brune et pouffa.

"Quoi ?" demanda Santana ?

"Non, rien, c'est juste que tu as moins de…prestance on va dire arrangée comme ça"

La brune poussa un grognement ce qui fit rire Brittany encore plus fort.

"Je reviens", dit elle en plantant la latina dans la pièce.

La latina songea une seconde à s'enfuir puis se ravisa. _Mais qu'es ce qui ce passe, pourquoi je suis si…bizarre_, songea la latina, _c'est juste une copine qui veut me débarrasser d'un surplus de glace, pourquoi je respire aussi fort ? D'accord elle est jolie avec ses jambes fines, ses cheveux blonds et…Mais pourquoi je penses à ça moi ? Raaaah cette fille à vraiment le don de me mette hors de moi !_

Elle fut interrompue dans ses flagellations mentales par Brittany qui revenais une chaise à la main, elle la plaça dos au lavabo et se retourna vers Santana dont la respiration n'avais toujours pas repris un rythme normal.

"Bon, déshabille toi", dit la blonde.

"Pardon ?"

"A quoi ça sert que je te sèche si tes habits sont trempés, déshabille toi y a plus personne à cette heure-ci."

Santana hésita puis puis fis lentement glisser la fermeture éclair de son uniforme de cheerios avant de prendre ce dernier dans la main gauche, Brittany le lui pris des mains et l'étendis de manière à ce qu'il sèche tandis que la brune défaisais ses cheveux en laissant tomber ceux-ci sur ses épaules.

"Assied toi San"

Santana obéis sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait et pencha la tête en arrière quand celle-ci appuya sur son front, Elle rougis fortement lorsqu'elle pris conscience de la vue imprenable que la blonde avais sur son décolleté. Aussitôt Brittany mis le robinet d'eau froide en marche et la brune sursauta mais la sensation désagréable accompagnant l'eau glacée s'estompa lorsque les mains de la blonde se posèrent sur ses cheveux et commencèrent à les nettoyer avec une extrême douceur.

"Santana ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la sensation de ces mains qui jouaient avec sa chevelure brune. Elle fut presque déçue lorsque la blonde lui signifia brusquement que c'étais finit en coupant l'eau. Elle se releva dans un état second et Brittany déplaça la chaise jusqu'au sèche-mains, Santana se rassis tandis que Brittany appuyais sur le bouton libérant l'air chaud, la brune se pris à regretter que la blonde ne glisse pas à nouveau ses mains dans sa longue chevelure puis au bout de quelques minutes, Brittany lui dit :

"C'est finis San, on va chez moi ?"

Santana se leva et remis son uniforme de cheerios qui, bien que froid, n'étais plus humide mais laissa ses cheveux dénoué. Elle se tourna vers la blonde qui lui tenait la porte avec un grand sourire et ses yeux tombèrent sur son bras tendu vers la latina puis sur sa main où à l'exeption de l'auriculaire, tous les doigts étaient repliés, sans hésitations elle crocheta son petit doigt au siens et elles sortirent dans le couloir.

"Hey Britt ?"

"Oui ?"

"Merci…"

* * *

><p>"Bon, là c'est pas compliqué ?"<p>

"Mais siiii, San comment tu fais pour comprendre ça, t'es un génie."

Santana poussa un soupire, lui apprendre les maths semblais bien plus compliqué que ce qu'elle n'espérait, elle jeta un regard à Brittany qui lui dit :

"Bon, on fait une pose"

Elle partis dans la cuisine et revins avec deux bols de mousse au chocolat agrémentés d'une cuillère et en donna un à la latina.

Elle commencèrent à manger lorsque Brittany dit :

"Santana ?"

"Hmm ?" répondis la brune avec du chocolat plein la bouche en se retournant vers Brittany.

Elle pressa son doigt préalablement enduis de mousse au chocolat sur le nez de la brune et dis "Pour ton incapacité à enseigner les maths !"

"Pour MON incapacité ?"dit Santana en tentant de paraitre énervée mais elle ne pouvais s'empêcher de sourire. "Tu va voir, blondinette."

Elle pris un peu de mousse sur l'index et la lui écrasa sur la joue.

La blonde pris un air faussement choqué et la poussa dans le but de la renverser sur le lit mais Santana fut la plus forte et la blonde retrouva bientôt allongée avec la brune au dessus d'elle lui enserrant les poignets et lui emprisonnant les hanches à l'aide de ses cuisses.

Santana pris brusquement conscience de la position dans laquelle elles étaient et rougis fortement tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur les lèvres de la blonde qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérât et il lui sembla que les yeux de la blonde s'assombrirent. Elle voulut se dégager mais son corps ne lui répondais plus alors lentement, elle se vis se pencher vers le visage de Brittany et presser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Santana se rendant compte de la situation ne fis rien durant quelques secondes puis elle sentis les lèvres Brittany commencer à répondre au baiser de la brune, alors elle mis ses lèvres doucement en mouvement tandis qu'elle relâchait l'étreinte autour des poignets de la blonde et que ses mains commençaient à plonger dans sa chevelure, s'enivrant de son odeur de bleuets. Elle sentis Brittany lui mordiller doucement la lèvre, ce qui lui fit pousser un gémissement puis la blonde passa sa langue à l'orée des lèvres de la brune qui lui ouvris le passage. Là le baiser se fit plus violent tandis que leurs langues se battaient pour la domination et que Brittany allais effleurer le dos de la latina qui sentais des frissons naitre nous les doigts de la blonde qui la retourna violemment sur le dos puis délaissa sa bouche pour commencer à lui faire des bisous le long du cou, ce qui fit pousser un nouveau gémissement à la brune qui retourna à nouveau Brittany sur le dos et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes en plaquant ses hanches plus fortement sur celles de la blonde qui gémis à son tour.

Ce gémissement eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Santana. Elle décolla brusquement ses lèvres de celles de la blonde.

"Euh...tu...je crois qu'il est temps que je partes." dit elle tout en se relevant brusquement du lit de Brittany

"Mais…San…tu ?"

"Au revoir Brittany, on se voit demain", dis la latina en attrapant son sac et quittant la pièce, laissant la pauvre Brittany encore allongée sur le lit totalement désemparée.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilààà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^^ <strong>

**Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura...eh bien je ne sais pas trop où je vais couper donc bon...surprise ! Mais il y aura de la confrontation avec Quinn, ça c'est sur !**

**A bientôt j'espère, et n'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews :).**


	4. Chapter 4 : Ça chauffe

**zonafan : Et oui, moi aussi je serai restée mais bon, faut bien faire durer un peu l'histoire ^^**

**heyaland : Tu es exaucé :)**

**Bon, alors pour ce chapitre je suis passée en rated M et c'est pas pour rien... donc ceux que ça dérange eh bien, ne lisez pas ce chapitre et les autres, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Santana brusquement en rentrant chez elle. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pourquoi elle m'a embrassé ? Non, JE l'ai embrassé ! C'est n'importe quoi, on embrasse pas ses amies comme ça, bon ok, quand elle m'a nettoyé dans les toilettes c'étais…c'étais…Rahh mais pourquoi je penses à ça moi ? est ce que c'est qu'elle...m'attire ? Non, non, Puck m'attire, enfin, quand il se tait, et je ne deviens pas une pauvre limace tremblotante quand il est à côté de moi, avec elle il y à…quelque chose de plus...Est ce que c'est…de l'amour ? Non impossible ! Santana Lopez ne peut pas tomber amoureuse d'un fille comme ça, ne peut pas tomber amoureuse du tout ! Je suis née sans cette fonctionnalité et je m'en porte très bien. Ce n'est pas une blondinette pas très maligne qui va contredire cette vérité, je suis une garce, rien de plus et surtout rien de moins <em>et je ne tombe pas amoureuse !<em>

Elle arriva en vue de sa maison, ce qui la coupa dans son monologue intérieur.

Elle coupa le moteur, descendis de la voiture et poussa une profonde expiration en espérant se calmer avant d'ouvrir la porte de chez elle.

"Salut Sanny"dit sa mère en entendant la porte claquer.

"Salut maman..."

"Olalah, ça n'à pas l'air d'aller..."dit elle en voyant Santana passer la porte du salon. "et ton uniforme de cheerios est tout taché ! qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé mon coeur ?"

"Rien, je me suis juste renversée mon repas de midi dessus, les plateaux sont vraiment pas pratiques. Écoute maman, je n'ai pas très faim ce soir, je vais aller me coucher d'accord ?"

Et elle monta les marches jusqu'à sa chambre avant que sa mère puisse esquisser un geste et se laissa tomber sur son lit aux draps rouge et noir. Elle l'avais oublié le coup du slushie, en se remémorant la scène elle sentis son sentiment de profond malaise laisser place à de la colère et à une certaine excitation à la pensée de l'affrontement qui l'attendais. Elle n'aimais pas vraiment la petite blonde aux yeux dorés mais cette dernière avais au moins le mérite de lui faire oublier ses problèmes immédiats. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à comment faire payer à Quinn l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait faite subir. Une idée s'immisciat dans son esprit tandis qu'un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de la latina.

Elle tendis le bras vers son portable posé sur sa table de nuit et composa un numéro.

"Puck, t'es libre ce soir ? Je vais encore avoir besoin de toi…"

* * *

><p>Le soleil passant à travers ses rideaux la réveilla vers 6h du matin. Elle bougea avec difficulté en maugréant. Escalader les barrières de l'école n'avais pas été chose facile et remonter jusqu'à sa fenêtre vers 2h du matin non plus…<p>

Elle pris en vitesse son petit déjeuné devant sa mère, ravie qu'elle mange à nouveau et monta dans sa voiture noire avant de se rendre à McKinley.

La, elle descendis de la voiture et se rendis jusqu'au lycée en entendant avec satisfaction des exclamations de surprise et passa devant une affiche représentant Quinn grimée en diable en train de martyriser le pauvre Finn Hudson déguisé en bébé. Elle passa devant plusieurs d'entre elles et son sourire s'élargis quand elle croisa le regard de Puck.

"Hey, bad boy, rien de neuf depuis hier ?" dit elle en écrasant ses lèvres sur celle de l'adolescent.

"Euuuh Santana" dit Puck après avoir gentiment repoussé la brune, "j'ai réfléchis et…c'est pas cool ce qu'on a fait."

"Pfff, elle s'en remettra et elle n'est pas tout à fait innocente tu sais, et je sais qu'elle à fait des choses plus que regrettables."

"Crois moi, à mon avis c'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle va te faire subir après ça. Non Santana, si tu veux continuer tes gamineries libre à toi mais moi je ne marche plus." dit il en s'éloignant. Il marcha sur quelques mètres puis se retourna et ajouta :

"Mais je veux bien qu'on continue à coucher ensemble sinon…"

"Connard…" souffla la latina entre ses dents tandis qu'il tournait à l'angle du couloir.

* * *

><p>Elle arriva à son casier et vit que Brittany étais déjà en train de prendre ses livres dans le sien et immédiatement le souvenir de la veille lui revint en mémoire et elle baissa immédiatement la tête en rougissant fortement.<p>

"Pas la peine de baisser la tête, dit Brittany d'un ton accusateur, je sais que c'est toi."

Intriguée, Santana fronçât ses sourcils, "Que c'est moi quoi ?" demanda t'elle sans toutes fois sortir la tête de son casier.

"Que c'est toi qui à affiché ces horribles photos trafiquées de Quinn dans tous le lycée et c'est mal ! Je l'ai vu pleurer dans les toilettes tout à l'heure !"

Au lieu de ressentir son plaisir sadique habituel en entendant que Quinn avais craqué à cause d'elle, le ton accusateur de Brittany la fit se sentir honteuse et le temps d'une seconde elle regretta les affiches mais se repris immédiatement et releva enfin les yeux pour les braquer sur ceux bleu azur de Brittany. Mon dieu, ce qu'elle étais belle, songeât elle avant de chasser cette pensée d'un geste de la main.

"Ecoute, blondinette, cette belette décolorée à eut le poste de capitaine qui normalement _m'étais_ destinée et je ne vais pas me laisser faire comme ça, ok ?"

"Alors entraine toi, fais des pompes, va courir, je ne sais pas mais coller des affiches immondes ne prouve pas que tu es une bonne capitaine, bien au contraire !"

"Écoute Brittany Piers, je suis une garce et j'agis en tant que telle et ce n'est pas une fille incapable de retenir la moindre leçon de maths qui va me faire la leçon !"Santana s'en voulut dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces paroles. Elle voulut jeter un regard d'excuse à Brittany mais vis que des larmes brillaient dans ses beaux yeux, ce qui eut l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre de Santana.

"Ça n'avais pas l'air de trop te gêner hier.", dit la blonde d'une voix tremblotante une fois qu'elle eut repris contenance.

Santana referma son casier d'un geste brusque et s'approcha lentement de Brittany mais s'arrêta à un mètre, de peur de ne plus pouvoir respirer normalement au delà de cette limite.

"Ecoutes, ne reparles jamais de ça, _jamais_ tu m'entends ?" Mais pourquoi je lui demande ça ? je veux qu'on en parles, j'en ai _besoin_, non, je n'en ai pas besoin, c'étais juste un baiser entre copine, rien de plus.

"Pourquoi ?" dit Brittany, "ça , n'avais pas l'air de te déplaire et à vrai dire, j'aimerai qu'on aborde ce sujet parce que tu m'à laissée en plan je te rappèle."

Le bruit strident de la sonnerie marquant le début du cour épargna à la latina de continuer cette conversation et elle s'éloigna vers sa première heure de cour en baissant la tête sans jeter un regard à Brittany qui lui lança :

"On en reparlera Santana…"

* * *

><p>En entrant dans la classe Santana aperçut Quinn qui lui lança un regard de pure haine qui fit naitre, bien malgré elle une pointe de culpabilité dans le ventre de la latina. Ne voulant pas parler à Brittany Santana alla s'assoir à côté de Puck qui sembla ravis qu'elle ne soit pas fâchée et l'accueillit avec un baiser dans le cou auquel la brune répondis avec un regard noir qui le dissuada de tenter quoi que ce soit avant la fin du cour.<p>

Quand Brittany entra, Santana crut lire une pointe de tristesse dans son regard quand elle vit qu'elle n'étais pas à leur table habituelle et s'assis deux rang devant la latina à coté du blond de la dernière fois qui posa une main sur la cuisse de la blonde ce qui donna à Santana des envies de meurtres qui furent accentuées lorsqu'elle le vit chuchoter à l'oreille de Brittany, provoquant des rire de cette dernière. _Mais à quoi je pense moi ? elle fait ce qu'elle veut c'est pas mon problème._

La journée sembla très longue à Santana.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle se dirige vers son casier pour déposes ses livres avant d'aller sur le terrain pour l'entrainement avec le coach Sylvester, Santana sentis une main l'agripper et la faire violemment pivoter su elle même. Elle se tourna vers Quinn et la haine qu'elle lut dans ses yeux faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre.<p>

"C'est toi qui à fait ça ?" dit la blonde d'un ton sifflant.

"Euh oui, justement à propos de ça je n'en suis pas vraiment fière et..." tenta de se justifier la latina.

"Mais je m'en fiche de ce que tu es fière ou pas Lopez" la coupa la blonde "Je te préviens, ajoutât elle d'un ton menaçant, je vais chercher le moyen de te détruire et crois moi que lorsque je l'aurai trouvé, tu voudras tellement que ça s'arrête que tu ne voudra même plus être ni capitaine, ni cheerleader, ni rien". Elle la repoussa contre le mur, laissant la latina haletante et en colère contre elle même même si elle ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi.

* * *

><p>L'entrainement sembla très long à Santana, d'abord parce qu'elle n'avais pas encore bien récupérée de son escapade nocturne puis à cause des regards de haine que lui lançais Quinn et ceux de Brittany qui semblais embêté que la brune ne lui parle plus.<p>

Elle étais vraiment morte à la fin de l'entrainement aussi elle resta plus que nécessaire sous la douche et lorsqu'elle en sortie une fois avoir remis son uniforme de cheerios elle étais seule, enfin, presque seule.

"Salut San", dit la blonde assise dans un coin des vestiaires, "il faut vraiment qu'on parle."

"Non Britt, s'il te plait, pas maintenant c'est pas ma journée"dit Santana en s'asseyant sur un des banc appuyé contre le mur.

"Oui mais moi j'ai besoin de parler", dit Brittany en s'asseyant à côté de la brune, suffisamment proche pour que Santana sente la cuisse musclée de la blonde frôler la sienne. Elle entendit une fois de plus son coeur s'accélérer et regarda Brittany dans les yeux et se sentie immédiatement emprisonnée dans ces grands yeux bleus.

"Allez, qu'est ce qui t'as pas plus hier ?" demanda Brittany d'une voix taquine en glissant une main dans les cheveux de la brune et en commençant à les caresser, ce qui fit naitre des frissons depuis la base de la nuque de la latina avant de se propager dans tout son corps.

"R…rien Brtitt, _Britt ? Encore !_ c'était...parfait, vraiment"_ Mais pourquoi elle me touche, là ? Ça va pas m'aider..._

"Alors quoi ?" demanda Brittany en approchant son visage de manière à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

"Non, rien c'est juste…juste que…" mais le reste de sa phrase se perdit tandis qu'elle fixait intensément les lèvres de la blonde qui se rapprocha encore un peu tandis Santana sentais qu'elle perdais peu à peu le contrôle de son corps.

Brittany eut un petit sourire et ses lèvres effleurèrent tendrement celles de Santana qui poussa un gémissement avant de sentir qu'elle perdais totalement tout contrôle sur elle même tandis que la blonde posa sa main sur la cuisse de la cheerleader. Aussi tôt celle ci enlaça le corps de la blonde et le pressa contre le siens tendis que son parfum lui montait à la tête et finissait de la rendre complètement folle. La blonde commença lentement à presser sa langue sur les lèvres de la latina qui lui ouvrit le passage dans un gémissement de plaisir qui se transforma en frustration quand elle s'aperçut que Brittany se contentais d'effleurer sa langue sans donner la passion dont Santana avais besoin actuellement aussi cette dernière approfondis le baiser, faisant gémir la blonde, mais cette fois au lieu de la faire fuir, le gémissement excita la latina encore plus tandis que la main droite de la bonde, inactive jusqu'à présent effleura tendrement l'épaule de Santana avant de glisser vers sa nuque, effleurant un endroit particulier qui fit gémir la latina alors que la blonde concentrait ses caresses sur ce point.

Sous les assauts de son amie, Santana ne tarda pas à se tortiller pitoyablement alors qu'elle tentais de se rapprocher encore plus du corps de la blonde et de s'enivrer de son odeur. C'est là que la main de Brittany, immobile jusqu'à présent sur sa cuisse commença à se mettre en mouvement, descendant vers le genou, faisant des cercles autour puis remontant dangereusement vers le haut avant de glisser vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, Santana se sentais de plus en plus humide à mesure que la main de Brittany se rapprochais de son centre et sursauta lorsque la blonde encercla brusquement la jambe de la brune pour lui écarter les cuisses et presser son ventre contre le centre le la latina avant d'entamer un mouvement de va et vient faisant gémir la brune qui réalisais que leurs uniformes de cheerios ne devais pas laisser une grande séparation entre elles et que la blonde devais surement sentir son humidité croissante. Cette dernière quitta les lèvres de la latina qui poussa un nouveau gémissement de frustration pour aller embrasser la nuque de la brune à l'endroit que sa main venait de quitter, appliquant une douce succion tandis que ses mains agrippèrent les fesses de Santana pour la plaquer encore plus contre elle et la brune qui plantait ses ongles dans le dos de Brittany qui gémis de douleur tandis que Santana sentais les pics de plaisir devenir de plus en plus rapprochés.

"Ah, Britt, je…je vais..."

"Chut" dis Brittany et elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Santana, étouffant dans sa bouche un nouveau gémissement. Santana agrippa les cheveux de la blonde, s'enivrant une nouvelle foi de son odeur.

Santana sentais que sa libération n'étais plus très loin lorsqu'elles entendirent un cris étouffé. Elles se retournèrent et eurent le temps d'apercevoir des cheveux blonds encadrant des yeux dorés avant que la cheerios ne fasse demi-tour en courant.

Santana, prenant soudainement conscience de leur position s'écarta de Brittany tandis qu'elle commençait à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

_J__e suis pas dans la merde…_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, encore une fin un peu sadique, je me rends compte mais me détestez pas s'il vous plait, je ne pouvais décemment pas leur donner leur première fois dans un vestiaire sur un banc, c'est pas top quand même...<strong>

**Je ne pense pas poster avant dimanche mais j'étais déjà pas sensée poster plus d'un chapitre dans la semaine alors qui sait ?**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer (ça se dit ça ?) et à bientôt ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 : Pas si innocente

**Ouah, ça commence à être difficile de tous vous répondre, mais je note, quand il y à du temps entre deux chapitres, il y à plus de reviews, où alors c'est quand il y à de "l'action", je sais pas...**

**Margaux, heyaland, ed-brittana : Je suis votre humble serviteur (serviteuse ? non, servante !), voilà la suite :).**

**zonafan : Euhh, je crois pas que j'ai dis qu'elles deviendraient amies. Et oui, Quinn est gentille au fond mais elle peut être une vraie garce ^^**

**parodyxofxlife : Oui, j'en avais marre que Brittany ne serve qu'à sourire et dire des conneries de temps en temps ^^ Concernant tes remarques, merci ça m'aide à progresser et c'est vrai que les longues phrases, c'est un peu mon défaut depuis toujours ^^j'essaye de m'améliorer mais c'est dur... Les répétitions je vais essayer de faire attention surtout que dans le dernier chapitre je me rends compte que j'en ai fait vraiment beaucoup :S. (Ps : On dit connecteur logique ^^)**

**yoruichii : Ouah, 4 reviews d'un coup, c'est la fête ^^voici la suite en tous cas.**

**Sinon, encore merci pour vos commentaires et ajouts dans favorit/alerte, ça me réchauffe le coeur chaque matin. **

**Pas grand chose dans ce chapitre que je ne savais pas vraiment où couper, le début est plus un exercice de style pour moi qu'autre chose, bref chapitre pas très intéressant mais promis je me rattrape dans le prochain où il y aura des larmes, du sang et des jambes...Des tripes ! en l'air ^^.**

* * *

><p>Quinn marchais d'un pas las, soulagée que cette horrible journée soit enfin finie. Elle chercha dans la poche avant de son sac les clefs de sa voiture et ne les trouva pas. Intriguée elle se demanda si elle n'avais pas glissées dans une autre poche et commença calmement à fouiller l'intégralité de son sac. Quand elle eut regardé dans le dernier compartiment en vain, l'accumulation eut raison de ses nerfs et elle vida son contenu sur le sol.<p>

Rien, elle avais dut la faire tomber lorsqu'elle se changeais dans les vestiaires des cheerios.

Au moment où des larmes de frustration à l'idée de devoir y retourner apparaissaient dans ses yeux, son portable se mis à sonner, ces crétins n'avaient ils donc pas fini de la harceler pour quelques photos stupides ? Elle regarda l'écran et poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant le numéro.

"Allo Maman ?"

"Oui Quinnie, ça va ?"

"Disons que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Pourquoi tu m'appelle ?"

"Ta soeur viens de m'appeler pour me dire qu'elle passerai chez nous samedi soir, tu sera présente bien sur ?" Dit elle en accentuant les deux derniers mots.

"Euh, oui normalement c'est bon. Dis moi maman, j'ai un problème avec ma voiture, tu pourrais venir me chercher au lycée s'il te plait ? "

"Un problème avec ta voiture ? Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?"

"Non non, pas de problèmes mais ça me dépannerai vraiment si tu pouvais venir me chercher aujourd'hui."

"Ma chérie, je suis désolée mais je prépare ma pintade au marron pour ce soir, et tu sais à quel point la cuisson de la sauce est exigeante, je ne peux pas la laisser sans surveillance..."

"D'accord, et papa tu crois qu'il peut ?"

"Ton père pourrais surement mais maintenant que j'y pense, nous partons tôt demain matin, comme tu le sais donc de toutes façon personne ne pourra t'emmener. Il faut que tu te débrouille ma chérie..."

"Ok maman c'est pas grave, à ce soir."

Elle coupa court à la conversation en raccrochant et ce prépara á retourner en arrière en soupirant.

Elle quitta le parking et jeta un regard méprisant à la petite brune qui montait dans sa voiture tenant roulé en boule des habits trempés. Elle a pris des habits de rechange ? J'aurai du demander double dose...

Sur le chemin elle passa devant le stade de foot et se heurta violemment à Puck.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fous la sombre crétin ?" dit la blonde en lui décrochant son meilleur regard noir.

"Je pourrais te demander la même chose, Fabray, on pourrais croire que tu prépares un mauvais coup, dit Puck avec un sourire taquin que la cheerios ne remarqua pas tout de suite.

"Rien à voir, j'ai perdu mes clefs." dit la blonde qui commandait à perdre patience, écoute Puck, si tu pouvais te pousser s'il te plait..."

"T'as perdu tes clef ? Mais pas de problèmes, je vais te ramener chez toi, moi" dit Puck avec un sourire séducteur.

"C'est, très gentil à toi Noah mais je crois que je vais aller récupérer mes clefs, de toutes façons personne ne peut m'emmener demain." Et elle passa devant le juif sans attendre de réponses.

Elle poussa la porte du gymnase et de trouva face au long couloir blanc donnant accès aux vestiaires. Elle balaya le couloir des yeux et reconnus le porte clef comportant deux pompons à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle courut pratiquement vers lui et le ramassât. Elle s'apprêtais à partir lorsqu'un gémissement s'échappant des vestiaires des filles la figeât. Aussitôt un dilemme s'installât dans sa tête. Je regarde ou pas ? D'un côté sa curiosité était piquée à vif mais de l'autre elle avais peur de se trouver face à une scène disons... peu regardable. Elle attendis un peu et n'entendis pas de nouveaux gémissements. Elle allait partir lorsqu'une voix féminine de fit entendre : "Ah, Britt, je..je vais..."

Britt ? Oh mon dieu, ce n'est quand même pas...?

Elle poussa la porte en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit et poussa un cri étouffé en voyant le corps de Britany complètement collé à celui de Santana. Sous la surprise, Quinn tourna les talons et partis en courant, apercevant du coin de l'oeil le visage de Santana se tourner vers elle avec une expression teintée d'horreur.

* * *

><p>Elle étais donc gouine...<p>

Assise sur le siège conducteur, Quinn ne parvenais pas à se convaincre de sortir de sa voiture. Elle savais que tôt ou tard, elle battrais la latina mais là, c'étais limite trop facile. Elle s'étais rendue compte qu'il y avais une forte affinité entre les deux filles mais jamais elle n'aurait crut que ce soit aussi...aussi...

Son téléphone sonna la faisant sursauter désagréablement.

"Allo ?" dit elle d'un ton exaspéré.

"Oui, Quinnie, tu fais quoi ? Ton Pere est rentré depuis 15 minutes maintenant, on t'attends pour manger, c'est à cause de tes problèmes de voiture ?"

"Non non maman, je suis dans la cour, j'arrive."

Elle poussa la porte de la voiture et la referma d'un geste rapide puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Le repas parus bien triste à Quinn qui bouillait d'impatience de de retrouver seule dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à comment exploiter ce qu'elle avais vue. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, elle reçut l'autorisation implicite de pouvoir quitter la table quand son père commença à lire son journal. Elle ramassa alors précipitamment ses couverts et les amena dans la cuisine avant de monter l'escalier quatre à quatre et de rejoindre sa chambre.

Bon, comment la faire souffrir le plus possible ? Des affiches ? Non, trop banal surtout après les siennes. Une annonce au micro ? Trop compliqué, il faudrait entrer chez Figgins en cachette et quelqu'un rappliquerait dès que j'aurai commencé à parler. Vidéo sur le blog du lycée ? Bof, il faudrait faire un montage de toutes façons. Pourquoi j'ai pas pris de photos moi ? Bon, ça m'étonnerai qu'elles auraient pris la pose, quoi qu'avec Brittany il faut s'attendre à tout, mais au moins j'aurais une preuve. Remarque, j'ai pas vraiment besoin de preuves pour la faire flipper vu sa tête quand elle m'à vue. Hé ! Et si c'était ça la chose á faire ? Oui c'est bien pire !

Elle s'endormie rapidement, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain elle vit avec une pointe de déception que Santana n'étais pas en cours contrairement à Brittany qui lui jeta des regards énigmatiques qui la mirent mal à l'aise durant toute la journée. Après s'être faite prendre dans une posture plus que dégradante, elle aurait au moins pus avoir la décence d'éviter son regard !<br>A la fin de la journée elle regagna sa voiture et croisa la petite brune, entièrement trempée et semblant au bord des larmes. Elle la toisa et lui dit d'un ton glacial : "Alors Berry, tu avais besoin d'un relooking ?" Le regard glaçant de haine qu'elle reçut en retour la figeât sur place et lui fit naitre une sensation désagréable dans le ventre. Elle secoua la tête lorsque Rachel disparut à l'angle d'un couloir et rejoint sa voiture mais la sensation désagréable ne voulais pas partir.

* * *

><p>Santana referma la porte de sa voiture et pris une grande inspiration, elle avais passé la journée précédente chez elle, terrifiée à l'idée que Quinn révèle à tout le lycée qu'elle et Britt avaient fait...ce qu'elles avaient fait. Santana n'arrivait toujours pas à se convaincre de ce qui c'étais passé. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, elle ressentais quelque chose pour la blonde aux yeux azurs. Ce n'étais pas la première fois qu'elle étais attirée par une fille mais elle n'avais jamais eut envie d'aller plus loin que de chastes baisers. Là c'étais...plus fort. Elle étais peut être vraiment amoureuse. Voilà ce que ça donne l'amour, songeât elle avec un sourire sans joie. Enfin bref, bien qu'elle tremblais en apercevant la grille du lycée elle étais Santana Lopez et elle ne de rendrais pas sans se battre même si elle savais qu'avant de pouvoir affronter la blonde au yeux dorés, il fallait d'abord qu'elle arête de de battre contre elle même.<p>

Elle jeta un regard à son portable en le sentant vibrer dans son sac et soupira. Encore Brittany...Elle le remis dans son sac avec une pointe de culpabilité et se mis en marche vers le lycée non sans ressentir une grande appréhension.

Elle de dirigeât vers son casier en tentant de garder la tête haute, surprise de ne pas entendre de moqueries à son égard. Elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et sentis que quelqu'un la tira par le bras jusqu'à une salle de classe avant de fermer la porte. Elle se retourna et dut user de toute sa fierté pour ne pas sursauter quand elle vis des yeux dorés la fixer d'un air narquois.

"Salut Lopez, on t'as pas vu hier, quelque chose n'allais pas ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Quinn?" dit Santana en la fixant d'un air hautain mais elle entendais sa voix trembler.

"Moi ? Rien, ce serait plutôt à toi de me supplier après la petite scène que j'ai interrompue, non ? "

Elle n'étais pas dupe mais Santana ne voulais pas la laisser mener la conversation.

"Oh, ça ? Je me doutais bien que tu aimerais voir comment deux personnes qui s'y connaissent s'y prennent."

"Ah vrai dire, je pense que l'ensemble du lycée serait impressionné devant vos occupations après les cours."

"Et oui, de nos jours la misère sexuelle chez les moches est si développée..."

"Ça te fait rire Lopez ? Dans ce cas, je suppose que ça ne te dérangera pas que j'envoie un mail avec le portable que voici à Jacob Ben-Israël ?"

Elle commença à diriger son pouce vers la touche "envoyer" .

"Arrête !"

"Ah, tu deviens raisonnable ?"

"Ne poste pas ce putain de message, c'est tout !"

"Non, bien sur mais...je craint que ce ne sois pas tout, Lopez."

Santana se raidis, anticipant le chantage à venir.

"Tout d'abord, tu abandonne définitivement l'idée de devenir capitaine des cheerios, c'est un service que je te rends, tu n'en aurait pas été capable de toutes façons."

Les muscles de la mâchoire de Santana se raidirent mais elle se tut, ne voulant pas laisser cette satisfaction à la blonde.

"Ensuite, c'est quoi ton numéro ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Rassure toi, je laisse à Brittany la place entre tes jambes mais je pourrais avoir besoin de toi."

À contre coeur, Santana lui tendis un papier où étais griffonné un numéro de portable.

"Merci Lopez, et à très bientôt", dit elle en poussant la porte de la salle de classe avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

* * *

><p>Santana arriva presque en retard à son premier cour de la journée. Elle entra dans la classe et vis comme d'habitude Brittany assise au troisième rang et Puck tout au fond. Elle hésitais à s'assoir à côté de a blonde qui lui lança un regard lumineux, visiblement ravie que la brune soit revenue. Elle s'apprêtais à se diriger vers elle lorsqu'elle croisât le regard narquois de Quinn au premier rang, elle empoigna donc son sac et alla s'assoir à côté de Puck.<p>

"Hey, babe, qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé hier ?"

"Rien, mangé un truc pourris" grommelât elle en sortant sa trousse.

L'heure se passa sans événements notable excepté Brittany qui se retournait vers elle à intervalle régulier et Santana fut heureuse d'entendre la cloche sonner car il lui était de plus en plus difficile d'éviter son regard. Aussitôt, elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac et se dirigeât vers la sortie mais Brittany la rattrapa et lui agrippa le bras.

"Santana, il faut qu'on parle !"

"Pas maintenant B_, B ? encore mieux !_ Tu m'excusera mais j'ai des trucs à faire."

"Ah non, cette foi tu va m'écouter !" cria la blonde en la foudroyant du regard.

"Non Britt, pas ici...s'il te plait..." dis Santana d'une voix suppliante.

"Oui, pas ici Britt, allez dans les vestiaires plutôt" dis une voix sarcastique derrière Santana.

"Quinn, tais toi !" dit Brittany d'un ton cassant.

"Je te demande pardon Piers ?" Dit Quinn, visiblement stupéfaite que Brittany soit capable d'élever la voix.

"Laisse nous tranquille, il faut que je parles avec San ! "

Et sans laisser à l'une ou l'autre le temps de réagir elle empoigna le bras de Santana et l'emmena dans une salle vide, loin du regard moqueur de Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, bon je voulais pas faire deux coupures sadiques d'affilé du coup ça s'arrête un peu bizarrement...<strong>

**Ce chapitre à sans doute été pour moi le plus difficile à écrire, j'ai du mal à écrire en POV Quinn et c'est assez difficile d'imaginer Santana soumise à quiconque du coup j'espère que ce chapitre ne sonne pas trop faux...**

**Merci de reviewer en tous cas ;P **


	6. Chapter 6 : Riposte

**Bonjour tout le monde, un peu de retard, certes, j'en suis désolée mais je crois que vous allez pas être décus...**

**heyaland : Et voilà la conversation ^^ Avec Brittany qui montres une fois de plus qu'elle n'est pas si passive que ça.**

**Di7fan : T'inquiète pas, la fin de celui là est surement pire ;P.**

**Yoruichii : Et oui, Brittany va encore pas trop mal se débrouiller dans ce chapitre et on va avoir un petit aperçut de l'attaque de Quinn...**

**zonafan : Je l'ai déjà plus ou moins dis, les actions de Quinn et la conversation dans quelques lignes :).**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>Bon, comment vous résumer ma situation, la principale rivale m'a aperçue en train de coucher avec une fille dans un vestiaire, fille qui est actuellement devant moi en train de m'engueuler copieusement car je ne répondait pas à ses appels. Et en parlant d'appels, j'avais donné mon numéro à sans doutes la pire garce de McKinley qui ne manquera pas de me donner des instructions que je n'aurai aucunement envie de suivre.<p>

En repensant à tout ça, je ne vois qu'une seule façon d'exprimer mon désarroi intérieur :

MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

Raah ! Je suis pas sensée être à la masse comme ça, je dois être une garce inaténiable, une bitch une vraie, pas quelqu'un qui tombe amoureuse et sur qui on peut faire pression !

"Santana tu m'écoutes ?"

"Quoi ? Euh oui pardon Britt" dis Santana en revenant brutalement à la réalité "tu disais ?"

"Je te demandais pourquoi tu n'avais pas répondu à mes messages et si ça avais avoir avec la blondasse."

La blondasse ? Bah dis donc elle dois vraiment être très remontée... songeât Santana.

"Euh oui, si on veut, Britt, j'ai pas trop le temps là à vrai dire..."

"Elle à fait quoi ?"

"Britt, je dois vraiment y aller là..."

"Tu n'ira nulle part tant que tu ne m'aura pas expliquée ce qui se passe !" dit la blonde, une flamme brillant au fond de ses beaux yeux bleus sur lesquels Santana s'attarda un peu trop à son goût.

"Ah, non ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça en plus !"

"Je te regardes pas comme ça du tout ! " dis Santana en rougissant. Et j'ai cours là en plus !"

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuie de la salle de classe en laissant plantée là Brittany, rouge de colère.

* * *

><p>La journée se passa sans histoires pour Santana qui évita soigneusement de regarder son amante jusqu'à l'heure d'histoire.<p>

Elle entra dans la salle et s'installa à côté de Puck en sortant son devoir sur la première guerre mondiale lorsqu'elle sentis son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Elle le sortis avec appréhension et lut.

_Quel dommage, je n'ai pas fait mon devoir mais ma lesbienne préférée va me donner le sien. Q_

En songeant au temps qu'elle avait passé à le faire, la latina pensât qu'il n'en étais pas question puis elle croisa le regard de Quinn qui agitait son portable, le doigt sur la touche "envoi" avec un sourire narquois. Alors la brune se leva doucement, tremblant de colère et posa son devoir sur la table de la capitaine puis retourna s'assoir d'un pas rageur. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Brittany qui la regardait l'air de dire "Et tu veux me faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien."

Elle détourna les yeux et la prof entra, posant son sac sur la table avec un bruit sonore qui fit taire les conversations des élèves.

Peut être qu'elle à oublié, songeât elle, s'il vous plaît, faites qu'elle ait oublié les devoirs...

La prof commença alors à faire l'appel alors que Santana avait les yeux rivés sur sa montre, regardant la lente rotation des aiguilles.

16h05...

"Bien" dis la prof quand elle eut finis et alors que Santana retenait son souffle.

"Sortez votre cours, on va le finir, on en étais à l'armistice je crois."

Santana recommença à respirer mais la boule dans son ventre lui tordis immédiatement à nouveau les entrailles, il n'étais que 16h10...

Au bout d'une demi heure, la prof annonce qu'ils ont finis le chapitre et fouille dans son sac, faisant à nouveau accélérer à vitesse grand V le rythme cœur de Santana. Elle la regarde et voit qu'elle sort lentement une feuille à grand carreaux et la pose sur la table. Puis elle prends une craie et s'approche du tableau avant d'écrire : "L'entre deux Guerre", faisant pousser à Santana un soupire de soulagement.

Vers la fin du cours, la nervosité de la brune est à son comble tandis que Puck se demande ce qui peut bien lui arriver, lui n'ayant jamais rendu aucun devoir.

Elle triture ses cheveux et regarde sa montre, 16h56. Encore quatre minutes songe t'elle.

La prof finis sa phrase et dis en se tournant vers les élèves :

"Bien, les devoirs maintenant."

Non ! Songe Santana avant de voir la prof se tourner vers le tableau et écrire "Pour mardi prochain : dissertation sur le sujet : Peut on dire que le traité de paix de la première guerre mondiale ait provoqué la seconde ?" La latina poussa un soupire de soulagement, c'etais les devoirs pour la semaine prochaine, pas ceux pour aujourd'hui. Peut être que j'aurai de la chance cette foi...

Santana regarda sa montre : 16h59 et 28 secondes. Ça y est, c'est bon ! Je vais sans doutes passer le pire weekend de ma vie pour recommencer tout ça mais au moins je n'aurais pas de zéro. Elle recommençait à respirer lorsqu'elle entendis une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien."

"Madame, les devoirs on vous les pose sur votre bureau ?"

Ah la garce ! Songeât Santana alors que des larmes de rage envahissaient sa vision.

"Oui, merci Fabray" dit la prof "Posez tous vos devoirs sur mon bureau avant de partir."

Santana ramassa son sac, la mort dans l'âme et s'approcha du bureau de la prof pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'avais pas fait son devoirs lorsqu'elle entendis une voix claire derrière elle.

"Excusez moi Madame, mais je crois qu'il y à une erreur, Santana à fait son devoir mais Quinn le lui à pris."

_Non Britt, ne fait pas ça, tu ne va pas m'aider et tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques._

"C'est vrai Lopez ? Dis la prof en se tournant vers Santana." Cette dernière ouvris la bouche sans trop savoir quoi dire mais son regard croisa des yeux dorés lourds de menaces.

"Je...Non Madame, je lui ait juste emprunté pour le lire mais j'ai oublié mon devoir chez moi en fait...Je peux vous l'amener lundi ?" Dis Santana en regardant la prof d'un air suppliant.

"Si tu veux mais c'est la dernière fois Lopez, attention !" Lui répondis la prof qui se doutais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Merci beaucoup" dis Santana en quittant la salle, courant presque, ne voulant se retrouver seule ni avec Quinn, ni avec Brittany et encore moins les deux en même temps.

* * *

><p>Quand elle atteint sa voiture, ne sachant pas si elle devais être soulagée ou verte de rage, Santana sentis son portable vibrer. Elle le sortis lentement de son sac et lut :<p>

_Tu as eu de la chance cette mais maîtrise un peu ta petite copine si tu veux pas qu'on lui tombe dessus. Q_

Santana jeta son portable sur le siège avant d'un geste rageur et mis sa voiture en marche.

_Je lui avais dis de pas s'en mêler mais elle ne m'écoute jamais ! Maintenant elle risque d'avoir des ennuis et se sera bien fait pour elle ! Bon, d'un autre côté on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je l'écoute beaucoup non plus mais bon c'est pour la protéger sinon Fabray fera de sa vie un enfer. La protéger ? Qu'est ce que je dis moi ? Je m'en fout d'elle, si elle se met Fabray à dos c'est son problème, pas le mien. Oui, sauf que tu as couché avec elle et que tu as aimé ça... lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête._

Elle claqua la porte de sa voiture d'un geste rageur et rentra chez elle. Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et s'allongeât dans son lit, contemplant d'un air contrarié son plafond.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain elle resta dans sa chambre pour refaire son devoir d'histoire tandis que ses parents étaient partis manger chez des amis quand elle entendis la sonnette retentir. Elle fronçât les sourcils et descendis ouvrir la porte, réajustant son débardeur rouge qu'elle avais mis au dessus d'un short en jean.<p>

Elle ouvris et ressentis un spasme dans son ventre lorsqu'elle aperçut avec surprise Brittany dans une chemisier blanc au dessus d'un jean bleu clair.

"Comment tu sais ou j'habite ?" Demandât elle avec surprise, oubliant qu'elle en voulais à la blonde pour être intervenue.

" Peut importe, répondis Brittany, il faut qu'on parles de ce qui s'est passé"

"Il ne s'est rien passé" dit Santana froidement mais elle savais que sa voix manquais de conviction.

"Vraiment ? " dis Brittany en s'approchant dangereusement de la latina, la forçant à reculer à l'intérieur de chez elle.

"Brittany, fait attention..." dit la brune en la voyant entrer et refermer la porte d'un vague coup de pied en arrière.

"Attention à quoi ? " Demanda la blonde en se rapprochant du visage de la cheerios de manière à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

"Attention à...à...Oh et puis merde" dis la brune en agrippant la nuque de Brittany et en écrasant brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle la plaqua brutalement contre le mur et attrapa ses poignets qu'elle immobilisa de chaque côté de sa tête avant de fourrer brutalement sa langue dans la bouche de la blonde qui gémis sous cette intrusion avant de répondre fougueusement au baiser de la latina. Les mains de la brune passèrent sous son chemisier et caressèrent son ventre avant de glisser sur le côté puis de faire des arabesques avec une lenteur insupportable pour la jeune fille qui gémissais de plus en plus.

Santana quitta brusquement les lèvres de la blonde et commença à voyager dans son cou qu'elle parsema de légers baisés qui faisaient frissonner Brittany. La brune effleura la base du cou de la blonde qui poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

"San..."

"San..."

"Quoi ?" dis la latina, occupée à aspirer cet endroit particulier.

"Dans une chambre, ce serait peut être mieux non ?"

Santana poussa un soupire et agrippa délicatement mais fermement les cuisses de la blonde avant de la soulever.

Cette derniere croisa ses jambes dans le dos de la brune et enroula ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'elle la portait jusqu'à sa chambre avant de la laisser brutalement tomber sur le lit et de l'y rejoindre.

Aussitôt elle se plaça au dessus d'elle et immobilisa son bassin entre ses cuisses avant de la réembrasser fougueusement.

Ses mains entreprirent de déboutonner le chemisier de son amante tandis que celle ci agrippait ses cheveux avec force, la faisant grimacer.

Quand elle eut finis elle tira brusquement les côtés du chemisier et commença à déposer des baisers tendres sur le ventre plat et ferme de son amie qui gémis de plus belle et resserra sa prise dans les cheveux de santana qui gémis à nouveau. Puis elle lâchât les cheveux noirs et ses mains partirent caresser l'espace de peau nue entre le short et le débardeur de la brune qui gémis sous la caresse. Elle agrippa le tissus rouge et le fis remonter doucement le long du corps de la latina qui se retrouva en soutient-gorge elle aussi.

Santana commença alors à remonter le long de son ventre et ses mains caressèrent la poitrine de la jeune fille qui se cambra aussitôt, permettant à la brune de retirer le tissus gênant tandis que sa langue commença à faire des cercles autour d'un téton de la blonde qui ne tarda pas à pointer. Elle l'agrippa alors avec ses dents, ce qui fit gémir la blonde fortement alors qu'elle se sentais devenir de plus en plus humide. En tentant de maîtriser ses gémissements elle passa sa main dans la chevelure de la brune et la pressa sur sa nuque. Puis elle caressa la peau hâlée sans imperfection en sentant la chair de poule naître sous ses doigts. Elle rencontra un obstacle dont elle se débarrassa rapidement et ses mains passèrent sous la poitrine de la brune en commençant à la caresser. Quand elle sentie les actions de la blonde sur elle, Santana étouffa un gémissement et se vengea en mordillant plus fortement le petit bout de chair, la faisant gémir de douleur. La main s'occupant de l'autre sein descendit lentement jusqu'à son jean dont elle défis le bouton avant de tirer la fermeture éclair vers le bas avec force. Elle introduisit alors ses mains sous le jean, caressant les fesses de la blonde qui se tortillait en gémissant. Avec une lenteur insupportable, les mains de Santana remontèrent tandis que sa bouche délaissa le sein qu'elle martyrisait pour s'occuper de l'autre, puis elle agrippa le haut de son jean et le tira brusquement vers le bas. Alors sa main remonta vers la tête de la blonde, passa les cheveux en désordre de Brittany derrière son oreille, descendit en caressant lentement sa mâchoire, effleura le cou de la blonde, lui faisant pencher brusquement la tête sur le côté puis, repris son voyage, suivant la ligne de sa clavicule puis pressant avec douceur le sein délaissé puis descendit plus bas, jouant un instant avec son nombril puis caressa l'ourlet du sous-vêtement de la blonde qui se tortillait de plus belle. Alors son pouce souleva l'étoffe, faisant frissonner Brittany quand elle sentis un courant d'air frais effleurer son intimité ruisselante. Puis ses doigts se glissèrent dans la culotte de la jeune fille mais en veillant à seulement l'effleurer. Lorsqu'elle sentis que la frustration de la blonde arrivait à son comble elle passa lentement un doigt le long de sa fente jusqu'à effleurer la boule de nerf de Brittany qui se cambra avec force en gémissant. Elle s'y attarda un peu, bénissant son entraînement matinal qui lui permettait de maintenir la blonde suffisamment immobile pour la torturer, puis son doigt refis le chemin inverse, s'arrêtant à l'entrée de la blonde qui gémis de frustration.

"San, s'il te plaît...j'ai besoin..."

Santana introduisit alors doucement un doigt en la jeune fille avec une facilité déconcertante tant elle étais humide. Elle entama alors un mouvement de doux va et vient en la jeune fille qui n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur son corps et n'étais plus que gémissements et tentais en vain de se tortiller pour augmenter l'action du doigt de Santana. Celle ci remonta alors vers le visage de la jeune fille et l'embrassa tendrement tout en ajoutant un deuxième doigt, ce qui provoqua une décharge électrique dans tous le corps de la blonde.

Sentant que cette dernière n'en pouvait plus, Santana augmenta progressivement la vitesse de ses va et viens et Brittany s'agrippa alors désespérément aux cheveux de la brune. Quelques secondes plus tard, son corps s'arqua, Santana arrêta de l'embrasser et recula son visage, voulant l'apercevoir quand elle aurait son orgasme. La blonde ne tarda pas à pousser un cri de libération. Elle fut agitée de spasmes durant quelques secondes puis se relâcha, haletant fortement. Santana retira alors ses doigts avec douceur et les porta à sa bouche, savourant le goût acide de la blonde puis elle se repenchat vers le visage de Brittany et la réembrassa avec douceur, étouffant ses halètements dans sa bouche.

Quand Brittany fut revenue à elle elle sourit et se dégageât du visage de la brune.

"C'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle une discussion mais bon..."

"Quoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? " Demanda Santana avec un air taquin Tandis que sa main faisait des arabesques le long du bras de la jeune fille.

"C'est pas ça Santana mais tu ne peux pas la laisser te faire du chantage comme ça !" dis Brittany en redevenant grave.

Santana poussa un grognement et se détourna de ses caresses.

"Tu me promets que si elle te demande encore de faire quelque choses tu me préviens ok ?" dit elle en la regardant avec une moue que la latina trouva adorable.

"D'accord, je promet." dis la latina en se haïssant d'être aussi vulnérable face à la blonde.

À ce moment, la porte d'entrée claquât.

"Sanny ? C'est nous !" cria sa mère en direction de l'étage.

"Oh merde, mes parents, dis elle en attrapant son débardeur et en tentant de se rhabiller le plus vite possible. Elle descendit les escaliers et se trouva face à eux en leur faisant un grand sourire qui n'étais pas forcé pour la première foi depuis des jours tandis que Brittany passait par la fenêtre en maugréant contre la brune.

* * *

><p>Le lundi suivant, Santana enfila son costume de cheerios avec un grand sourire et se rendis à McKinley.<p>

Elle apperçut Brittany et courut vers elle en la serrant dans ses bras avant de crocheter son petit doigt au sien et de se rendre à leur première heure de cours. Là Santana alla déposer son devoir d'histoire sur le bureau de la prof et se rassis à côté de Brittany sous le regard suspicieux de Quinn assise au premier rang. Elle souris de plus belle et le cour commençât.

Lorsque la cloche sonna 10h, Santana se rendis à son casier mais elle fut agrippée par le bras et trainée dans une salle de classe.

Et allez, ça recommence...Songeât elle lorsque la porte se referma dans un claquement sourd.

Elle se retourna et aperçut des cheveux blonds au dessus de deux yeux dorés.

"Quinn..."

"Salut Lopez, tu as l'air déçue de me voir, ça fait longtemps non ?"

"Pas assez à mon goût mais je m'en contenterai."

"Très drôle...Dis moi, je fais une fête ce soir, ça te dirai de venir ?"

"Euuuuh" dis Santana un peu déstabilisée par la question.

"T'inquiète t'as pas le choix de toutes façons...et à vrai dire, il faudrait que tu viennes habillée...comme ça ! " dit elle en lui tendant un petit sac que Santana ne remarqua que maintenant.

Elle le pris et d'un air hésitant regarda à l'intérieur. Elle aperçut une jupe à carreaux noirs et bleus, un collant bleu à paillettes et un pull assortis avec un cerf gris.

"C'est les habits de Berry ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais m'habiller comme ça !" dit elle en se tournant vers Quinn.

"Oh si je crois, et c'est d'ailleurs ce que tu va faire à moins que tu ne veuille que tes activités avec une certaine blonde ne soient révélées à tout le lycée..."

À la mention de Brittany, Santana se raidis mais ne dis rien.

"À ce soir Lopez, ça commence à 19h, ne soit pas en retard, qui sait comment je pourrais réagir... "

Elle s'éloigna et laissa Santana seule dans la salle de classe.

Quand la brune sortis de la salle elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Brittany.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dis ?"demanda la blonde en croisant les bras et relevant le menton.

"Rien Britt, rien d'important"

"Santana..."

"Ok" dit la latina en soupirant. "Elle m'a invitée à venir à une fête ce soir et elle veut que je mette ça...".

Elle tendis le sac à Brittany qui regarda à l'intérieur et s'exclama : "Mais c'est les habits de Rachel ! Comment elle les as eu ?"

Santana faisait un signe exprimant son ignorance lorsqu'une petite voix retentis derrière elles.

"Si vous voulez affronter Quinn, je peux peut être vous aider"

Elles se retournèrent et se trouvèrent face à une petite brune frissonnant dans des habits roses trempés.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ^^ On va voir dans le prochain chapitre ce que va donner l'alliance BittanySantana/Rachel, ça donne quoi ça ? Brantachel ? ou Ratana ? Bref, à bientôt j'espère ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 : Le trio de choc !

**heyaland : Quand j'ai lut ton message, j'ai pas put m'empêcher de penses au corps de Brittany dans les habits de Rachel avec le caractère de Santana et je suis restée explosée de rire comme une débile pendant 5 minutes ^^**

**.son : c'est un signe, je vois que ça lol ;)**

**Di7fan, spreid : Je suis heureuse que ça vous plaises en tous cas et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Mina : Je suis contente que le caractère de Brittany plaise autant, elle est un peu absente dans ce chapitre mais ça devrai s'améliorer dans les suivants.**

**zonafan : le trio va être bien exploité en effet ^^**

**yoruichii : Eh oui, et si tu aime ça, dans ce chapitre tu vas être servie ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, j'adore les répliques RachelSantana, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>"Si vous voulez affronter Quinn je peux peut être vous aider..."<p>

"Berry..." dit Santana en se repassant rapidement leur conversation à la recherche d'une quelconque allusion à leurs récentes activités.

"Comment elle a eut tes habits Rachel ?" demanda Brittany sans visiblement prendre en compte le fait que la petite brune les espionnait à l'instant.

"Elle a forcé mon casier je suppose." dit Rachel en haussant les épaules, "tu peux me les rendre d'ailleurs, j'ai froid" ajouta t'elle en direction de Santana.

"Euh...je...oui" dit Santana en lui tendant le sac, un peu dépassée par le fait que la petite brune lui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année.

"Vous voulez bien venir prendre un café ? Ça sera plus facile de discuter comme ça." dis Rachel avec toujours le même naturel déconcertant pour une souffre douleur.

"Mais euh...on a cours d'espagnol là..."

"Non, le prof à une grippe, je l'ai entendu dans le bureau de Figgins. On se retrouve là-bas ?" dis la brune en s'éloignant vers les toilettes pour se changer.

"Ok !" dis Brittany en crochetant son petit doigt à celui de la latina qui n'avait pas bougé.

* * *

><p>Quelques instants plus tard, elles étaient assises autour de tasses fumantes tandis que Santana se demandait ce qui avait bien pût se passer pour qu'elle en arrive à prendre un café avec Rachel Berry.<p>

Le silence gêné devenais vraiment pesant malgré les sourires de Brittany pour détendre l'atmosphère. Santana, n'en pouvant plus, reposa sa tasse sur la table avec un bruit sourd.

"Bon tu propose quoi Berry ?...Pardon, Rachel " ajouta t'elle en levant les yeux au ciel sous le reproche que lui lançait le regard de Brittany.

"Bon, euh...en fait je crois que j'ai trouvé...un de ses points faibles."

"Et comment je te prie ? rétorqua Santana d'un ton exaspéré, tu ne la connait même pas !"

"Toi non plus !" rétorqua t'elle sans se laisser démonter. "Personne ne la connais !"

"C'est bien ce que je dis, ce n'est pas possible de la connaitre donc de déceler un quelconque point faible."

"Non, mais j'ai vu quand même quelque chose." Répondit mystérieusement Rachel en portant son café à ses lèvres.

Santana la regarda, pensant qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais elle n'en fis rien, laissant un silence pesant s'installer qui eut raison des nerf de la Latina.

"Ok, Ber...Rachel, t'as vu quoi comme point faible ?"

"Je croyais qu'elle n'avais pas de point faible." dis la diva en regardant sa tasse.

"Mais ma parole ! Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te fasse passer dans la machine à café !"

Rachel leva les yeux et répondit d'une voix calme : "Tu n'y arrivera pas, c'est une machine à expressos", pas à filtres."

"Mais tu va voir si je vais pas y arriver Berry !" explosa Santana. "Je vais d'abord te tuer, puis une deuxième fois pour être sûre, puis je te couperai en petits morceaux, puis..."

"Santana..." l'interrompis Brittany qui étais restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent,"tout le monde nous regarde."

Santana lança un regard noir aux gens aux alentours et s'enferma dans un silence renfrogné.

"Alors, repris Brittany d'une voix douce, c'est quoi le point faible ?"

"En fait, c'est Finn." Santana poussa un grognement de déception. Finn ? C'était évident qu'elle le menait en bateau depuis le moment où il avais posé les yeux sur elle. En aucun cas ce ne pouvais être un point faible de Quinn.

"Je sais que ça parait bizarre mais au début de l'année, quand j'ai vu que mon style vestimentaire ne plaisait pas vraiment, j'ai essayé d'autres habits.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi mais c'est quoi le rapport ?" l'interrompit la latina.

"Laisse moi parler et tu verras, quand je suis arrivée en cours, Finn s'est approché de moi et il m'a dis que je n'avais pas besoin de changer de vêtement, que j'étais bien en étant juste...moi." dit la brunette en rougissant, ce qui fit à nouveau grogner Santana devant tant de niaiseries.

"Bref, à ce moment là j'ai tourné la tête et j'ai vu Quinn qui nous observait et pendant une seconde, j'ai cru voir une lueur de jalousie dans son regard. Alors voilà...je pense que c'est Finn son point faible."

"Bon, dis Santana, supposons que tu ait raison, que miss reine des glaces ait craqué sur Finn tout ça, tout ça, ça nous avance à quoi nous ?"

"Ç'est simple, dit Rachel en haussant les épaules, si le point faible de Quinn c'est Finn, couche avec lui."

"Pas question !" s'exclama Brittany vivement, faisant tourner la tête dans leur direction à quelques clients du bar à qui Santana dut à nouveau lancer un regard assassin.

"Bon...euh...ok" dit Rachel, un peu surprise par la réaction de la blonde. "Alors flirt avec lui, ou je sais pas mais ça te donnera un moyen de pression."

"Ça peut marcher", pensa à haute voix Brittany, ce qui désespéra Santana mais après tout, elles n'avaient pas d'autres options actuellement.

"Bon, dis Rachel, voilà ce qu'on va faire..."

* * *

><p>Santana se regarda une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur en soupirant.<p>

Mais bordel de merde, qu'est ce que je fous moi encore ?

Elle approcha sa manche de son nez et grimaça en sentant l'odeur feutrée se dégageant du pull, forcément maintenant que Berry l'a porté, l'odeur va me coller toute la soirée, songea t'elle.

Quelques heures plus tôt, il avais été convenu que Santana irait à la fête seule, mettrait les habits de Rachel et devrait s'arranger pour convaincre Finn qu'il avait tout à gagner en trompant Quinn.

Déjà sur le papier, ça à l'air foireux, songea t'elle. Mais c'est malheureusement la seule parade envisageable pour l'instant.

Elle soupira profondément et envoya un texto rapide à Brittany qui restais chez elle en compagnie de Rachel pour lui dire qu'elle sortais de la voiture. Ce qu'elle fis en prenant garde à ne pas regarder ses horribles collants bleus.

Bien évidement, ne pouvant se résoudre à venir à une fête habillée en Berry, Santana avais apporté quelques modifications à son costume, raccourcissant la jupe et ajoutant un décolleté à son pull. Brittany s'étais d'ailleurs montrée une excellente couturière. Cependant Santana se sentais extrêmement mal à l'aise dans ces habits.

Elle sonna et évita le regard de la cheerios aux cheveux roux qui alla lui ouvrir.

"Lopez ? Oh mon dieu c'est toi ?"

"Tiens Kate, tu t'es offerte une ballade en forêt ? Parce que tu as un renard mort sur la tête." dit Santana en entrant.

"Très drôle, dis Kate en laissant passer la latina.

Dès qu'elle fut dans la pièce, Santana sentis tous les regard se tourner vers elle, elle les ignora du mieux qu'elle pût et balaya la salle du regard et fut soulagée en n'apercevant pas Quinn.

C'était une grande pièce où les meubles avaient visiblement étés poussés pour laisser place à la danse. Elle vit au milieux de la pièce quelques couples collés entre eux qui se balançait sur une musique qui lui aurait donné envie de vomir en tant normal mais elle avais autre chose à faire.

Un tas de couverture sur la droite attira son attention. Elle s'approcha et vis Finn, ayant visiblement beaucoup but en train de ronfler par terre. Elle se reteint de pousser un cris d'exaspération et envoya rapidement à Brittany :

Finn dors, je fais quoi ?

La réponse ne se fis pas attendre : Bah réveille le, Einstein.

Visiblement Rachel avais répondus à ce message.

Elle regarda le corps du brun étendus par terre et commença à le toucher du bout du pied, puis voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, attrapa son l'épaule et la secoua avec vigueur, en vain.

"Bon allez ! Aux grands mots les grands remèdes !" elle attrapa un verre vide et se dirigea vers la porte, espérant trouver une source d'eau froide pour secouer le grand brun.

Elle poussa la porte et se retrouva face à un long couloir bordé de portes.

Elle en ouvris une au hasard et se retrouva avec chance dans la salle de bain. Elle remplis alors son verre d'eau du robinet. Elle revient dans la grande pièce et versa l'intégralité du verre sur la tête de Finn. Ce dernier grogna et se réveilla en sursaut, regardant Santana d'un air ahuris.

Bon sang ! Songea t'elle, il faut vraiment que je drague ça ?

Ce dernier plissa les yeux en fixant Santana.

"Rachel ? Mais qu'est ce que tu...? Ah, Santana. " dit il en la reconnaissant.

"Et oui, beau brun" dit elle d'une voix suave. "il y à une place à côté de toi ?"

Sans attendre la réponse, Santana s'assit à côté de lui sans pour autant le toucher. Quand elle se rappela qu'elle étais sensée le séduire elle grogna et s'allongea prés de lui, posant une main sur son torse recouvert apparemment d'une chemise.

"Santana ? " demanda le brun.

"Oui ?"

"Tu sens bon !"

Santana grogna à nouveau. Je sens pas bon, je sens Berry.

"Tu devrai t'habiller plus souvent comme ça, dit il, ça te va bien."

"Bon ! dit elle en se levant, je vais te chercher un autre verre d'eau, apparemment tu as besoin de dessouler.

Ça te va bien comme ça, mais franchement...

Elle poussa la petite porte et se rendis compte qu'elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de quelle porte elle avait poussé pour prendre de l'eau une première fois.

Elle soupira bruyamment et en ouvris une au hasard et commença à refermer la porte quand elle vit que c'était une chambre quand elle entendis un gémissement étouffé. Intriguée, elle entra et vit un corps étendus sur le lit.

Quelqu'un qui as trop bus, songea t'elle en reculant doucement mais une plainte s'échappa du corps inerte.

"Je suis miseraaaable"

"Quinn ?" Demanda avec surprise Santana en reconnaissant la voix. "Fabray, c'est toi ?"

Un gémissement étouffé lui répondit et elle s'approcha du lit, l'obscurité ne facilitant pas ses mouvements. Elle s'assis au bord du matelas et ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle faisait, elle approcha sa main du visage de sa rivale pour la faire réagir.

Aussitôt, son bras fut attrapé et Santana sentis le nez de la blonde respirer l'odeur qui se dégageait de la manche de Santana.

"Ra...Rachel ?"

"Je...non...c'est..." Tenta Santana mais la blonde l'interrompis en fondant en larmes.

"Je...suis...déso-o-lée...Rachel" dit Quinn d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

"Je suis...vraiment... la pire...personne...du...monde"

"Mais non, mais non" dis Santana en se demandant dans quoi elle s'étais encore fourrée.

"Si !...tout...est...ma..faute. Viens !"

Et avant que Santana ne pût réagir, la blonde lui agrippa la nuque et la tira vers elle pour lui poser un baiser violent sur les lèvres.

Santana resta interdite une demi-seconde puis se retira avec vigueur.

"Fabray, tu fais QUOI là !"

"Lopez ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec les habits de Berry ?"

"Qu'est ce que je quoi ? C'est toi qui m'y a obligé je te rappelle !"

"Ah oui, je me souvienns" dis Quinn d'une voix embrumée par l'alcool."

"Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris y a pas cinq secondes !"

"Il y a 5 secon...Ah oui c'est vraiiii" dit Quinn en refondant en larmes.

"Santana, je suis vraiment horiiiiible."

Cette dernière poussa un grognement et commença à partir, ne voulant pas assister à une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Elle poussa la porte et se retrouva à nouveau dans le long couloir. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, voulant réfléchir dans sa voiture. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Finn et se rendis compte qu'elle avais oublié le verre dans la chambre.

"Santana ? " demanda Finn d'un air qui lui donna envie de lui donner une baffe. "Tu peux me faire un câlin" dit il en la faisant disparaître entre ses bras énormes et en se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser.

"Ah non, pas deux fois ! " s'écria t'elle en martelant de coups de poings le torse du grand brun, ce qui ne lui fis accessoirement aucun effet. Elle allait frapper une autre partie du corps qui ne le laisserai pas sans réaction quand une main s'abattit sur l'épaule de Finn.

"Mec, t'est en train d'essayer d'embrasser ma copine là..."

"Puck ! " dis Santana avec soulagement tandis que le géant la lâchait soudainement.

"Je...je...Puck je..."

"C'est rien, t'est bourré, va te coucher."

Finn acquiesça et commença à pousser la porte de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Quinn.

"Non ! Pas celle là ! " s'écria Santana alors que les deux footballeurs la regardait d'un air surpris. Un plan venait de germer dans sa tête.

"Pourquoi ? " demanda Puck.

"Parceque...il y a un couple qui baise là dedans et crois moi, c'est pas beau à voir..."

Finn haussa les épaules et se tourna vers une autre porte qu'il ouvrit avant de disparaître à l'intérieur.

"Merci Puck." dis Santana au souvenir de ce que l'adolescent avait empêché.

"Mais derien ma belle, je me disais bien que t'avais pas trop l'air d'apprécier...pas comme quand c'est moi qui t'embrasse en tous cas" dit il en se penchant vers la latina qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le laisser faire. Au bout d'un cours moment il rompus le contact et regarda les yeux sombres de la brune.

"On va dans une chambre ?"

"Non Puck...je suis désolée je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, je suis fatiguée."

Elle lui planta un bisou sur la joue et partis.

* * *

><p>Quand elle se retrouva dans la voiture elle sortis son portable et vit 8 nouveaux messages. Oups, songea t'elle et elle lut le dernier.<p>

"Alors, ça à marché ?"

En quelques sortes, se dis Santana, et elle se saisit des touches.

"Fabray a un faible pour Berry, tu as cinq minutes pour la convaincre de venir à la fête en string, allez ma Brit-Brit,j'ai confiance en toi !"

Au bout de deux minutes à peine, elle reçut un message de Brittany.

"Euh...elle est pas d'accord je crois..."

Santana poussa un grognement, elle étais donc si prude ?

"Bon, ok, je me ramène." envoya la brune en mettant le moteur en marche.

* * *

><p>Elle arriva chez Brittany et monta directement dans la chambre de cette dernière. Aussitôt, Rachel la regarda d'un air buté.<p>

"Je n'irai pas en sous vêtements à une fête pour des raisons obscures." dit la petite brune.

"Bon ! " dis Santana, "supposons que quelqu'un craque pour toi."

"Pour moi ?"

"Oui, je sais, moi aussi au début ça m'a parut bizarre. Mais supposons donc que cette personne ait craqué sur toi et que tu ai mal interprété un regard de jalousie, tu commence à me suivre ?"

"Absolument pas !"

"Bon ! " dis Santana, abandonnant toute douceur, "En gros Fabray a craqué sur toi, tu y va, tu lui roule une grosse pelle bien baveuse, je prend une photo et elle nous laisse tranquille toutes les trois jusqu'à la fin de l'année."

"Mais t'es complètement malade Lopez, tu aimerai que je vous dise de vous embrasser maintenant ?"

"Écoute, dis Brittany, si il te faut un exemple, San et moi on peut..."

"Britt ! L'interrompis Santana, reste à ta place s'il te plaît !"

"Je te rappelle que c'etais plus ou moins ce que je devais faire avec Finn, ajouta Santana et ça n'avait pas l'air de te sembler inconvenant !"

"Mais t'étais pas en sous vêtements !"

"J'étais habillée comme toi, c'est encore pire !"

"Nan c'est pas pire !"

"Si !"

"Les filles, calmez vous..." tenta Brittany.

"Je suis très calme !" cria hystériquement Santana.

* * *

><p>Au bout de longues minutes de discussion animée, il fut convenu que Rachel irait à la fête habillée d'un slim noir et d'un t-shirt blanc. Rachel trouvait le décolleté trop prononcé mais Santana se montra intraitable.<p>

Il fut bien évidemment convenu que Santana ne prendrait pas de photos mais dirait juste à Quinn qu'elle les avait vues.

Rachel claqua la porte et se dirigea vers la maison, en songeant à la tête qu'elle aurait fait si la veille on lui avait dis qu'elle irait à une fête organisée par Quinn Fabray, habillée par deux des filles les plus populaires de secondes et tout ça dans le but d'embrasser sa pire ennemie.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et entra. Elle vit que visiblement la fête était sur le point de se terminer car la piste était presque vide et de nombreuses personnes dormaient dans des coins, emmitouflés dans des couvertures. Rachel enjamba une substance non identifiée avec un frisson de dégoût et se dirigea vers l'unique porte donnant sur le couloir. Là, elle tourna la tête vers la droite et elle poussa la porte que Santana lui avait indiqué. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et vit une forme endormie. Elle s'assis au bord du matelas et secoua doucement l'épaule de Quinn. Celle-ci remua et se redressa en grognant.

"Rach...Berry ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?" demanda la blonde de, qui visiblement avait un peu décuvé depuis le départ de Santana.

"Euh je...en fait je..." balbutia Rachel en se maudissant de ne pas avoir prévu ce qu'elle ferait exactement une fois qu'elle serait entrée dans la chambre.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir en balbutiant des excuses quand elle vit que Quinn lorgnait sur son décolleté avec un regard d'envie qui déstabilisa la brunette alors qu'elle sentait avec surprise une douce chaleur envahir son ventre.

Elle se vit alors se pencher en avant vers les lèvres de Quinn, elle maudis son corps avant de se rappeler que c'était ce pourquoi elle étais venue. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il sembla à Rachel n'avoir rien connut de plus doux et elle commença à aspirer lentement la lèvre inférieure de la blonde qui gémis. Rachel se dis alors qu'il était temps qu'elle y aille mais elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager du corps qui se pressait contre elle. Elle tenta de se faire violence et d'abandonner sa pire ennemie mais la blonde passa alors la main dans ses cheveux bruns, ce qui lui fit totalement oublier le plan, les deux cheerios et le fait qu'elle détestait celle qui lui pressait la nuque avec avidité. Elle passa sa mains sous le haut de la blonde et commença à lui caresser le dos qu'elle trouva d'une extrême douceur.

Aussitôt Quinn gémis et passa sa main sur la cuisse de Rachel, étonnée que celle-ci ne porte pas une de ses jupes habituelles. Rachel fit alors basculer Quinn sur le dos et lui enserra le bassin de ses cuisses, sentant au passage qu'elle portait une jupe assez courte. Elle se pencha en avant pour remettre leurs lèvres en contact mais la blonde l'esquiva, collant sa bouche contre son cou. Rachel gémis et sentis la blonde commencer à aspirer, cela lui laisserai probablement une marque mais pour l'heure elle s'en moquait. Elle descendit lentement ses mains le long des flancs de la blonde et les passa sous son t-shirt sombre, caressant son ventre musclé par l'entraînement des cheerios. Elle sentis le corps de Quinn s'arquer et elle sut alors qu'elle ne pourrais jamais s'arrêter. Elle passa alors une main sous la jupe de Quinn et commença à la caresser à travers le tissus. Cette dernière n'étais déjà plus que gémissements et lorsque Rachel commença à retirer sa main pour la faire remonter le long de son corps elle la lui attrapa et la maintenu en place avec un regard de défis dans les yeux. Rachel passa alors sa main sous le tissus, la faisant haleter avec force. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts pendant un moment puis, n'en pouvant plus, elle introduit brutalement deux doigts en elle, la faisant sursauter bien qu'elle soit suffisamment humide pour supporter largement cette intrusion. Elle commença alors un mouvement de vas et viens et sentis que Quinn étais proche. Elle accéléra alors et remonta son pouce pour heurter la boule de nerf de la blonde qui se contracta soudainement en se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer le cris libérateur. Rachel maintenus le rythme quelques secondes puis se retira quand elle vit le corps de Quinn se relâcher soudainement. C'est là qu'elle se rendis pleinement compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait couché avec Quinn Fabray, pire, elle avais aimé ça et elle n'étais pas même bourrée, elle ! Elle se redressa et tandis que la blonde peinait à se remettre de son orgasme, elle se dirigea vers la porte sans un regard pour elle et rejoignit sa voiture dans un état second.

* * *

><p>Quand elle arriva près de sa voiture, elle vit Santana et Brittany qui lui lançait un regard de reproche.<p>

"Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelée ? On s'inquiétait nous, on avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !"

"Euh, écoute Brittany, j'ai du gérer de choses là bas, c'était un peu compliqué et pas très agréable à vrai dire."

Santana lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

"Oh oui, très désagréable vu la marque que je peux voir sur ton cou !"

Rachel gémis et tenta de cacher son suçon de sa main.

"C'est pas vrai ! dis Santana en éclatant de rire, tu as couché avec elle, et bah j'espère que t'as bien profité parce que demain à mon avis, tu va prendre cher !"

"Arrête" dis Brittany en prenant Rachel par l'épaule et en jetant un regard de reproche à la latina.

"Oh ça va Britt, savoir que Berry craque pour une fille c'est quand même un scoop, non ?"

"Et bah on est deux comme ça !" dit Rachel en lui lançant un regard assassin.

"Que..quoi ? qu'est ce que tu veux dire Berry ?" balbutia Santana prise au dépourvu.

"Oh je t'en prie ! Il suffit de voir comment tu la regarde !"

"D'accord, dit Brittany en soupirant, c'est vrai, on sort ensemble. "

On quoi ? Songea Santana, depuis quand on fait quoi que ce soit ensemble ?

"Non, c'est pas vrai on..."

En voyant le regard de Berry, elle compris que toute protestation était inutile.

"Tu sais Santana, je m'en fiche, dis Rachel en haussant les épaules, mes pères sont gays après tout."

"Oui, et tu viens de coucher avec Quinn..." ajouta Santana.

"Oui, et je viens de coucher avec Quinn dit Rachel en redevenant sombre."

"Là au moins, on est sûre qu'elle nous laissera tranquille" dis Santana.

"Vous peut être, dit Rachel les larmes aux yeux, mais moi elle va faire de ma vie un enfer."

"Hey Rach, ça va aller, dit Brittany en la prenant dans ses bras, si jamais elle te fait du mal tu me le dis tout de suite et elle va m'entendre, ok ?"

"Ok, dis Rachel, vous êtes gentilles finalement."

"Ah oui ? dit Santana, eh bien reste encore quelques minutes de plus dans les bras de Britt et tu va voir si je suis gentille ! "

Rachel se dégagea de l'étreinte de Brittany en souriant et dis :

"Bon, je vais y aller, merci en tout cas et à demain."

Les deux cheerios regardèrent la voiture de Rachel s'éloigner puis Santana se tourna vers Brittany.

"Quatre heures moins le quart, je crains que mes parents me tuent si je rentre à cette heure ci..."

"Eh bien passe chez moi, on pourra...discuter et je dois te dire que les collants bleus à paillettes te vont à merveille..."

"Tu va voir, toi ! dit la latina en riant."

Brittany posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et monta dans la voiture.

Oui, tu va voir Piers, songea Santana en s'installant côté passager, ce soir tu n'es pas prête de dormir...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ^^ dans le nouveau chapitre, la réaction de Quinn et le retour du Brittana ;P.<strong>

**J'ai fait exprès de faire la scène de Faberry un peu bâclée, elles en auront d'autres moins dans l'urgence par la suite. **

**A bientôt j'espère et n'oubliez pas reviewer :).**


	8. Chapter 8 : Dîtes moi que c'est un rêve

**Et voilà ^^ j'ai posté plus tôt que les deux derniers chapitres mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, à la fin de cet épisode vous allez un peu moins m'aimer ^^ enfin bref, vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir en tous cas.**

**to spreid, prefabsprout, Meiram : je suis heureuse que vous aimiez, j'espère que vous allez continuer comme ça ^^**

**to heyaland : pas trop de faberry dans ce chapitre, je vais essayer de faire mieux dans les suivants :).**

**to Mina, Di7fan : Mais non, Santana va la protéger (ou pas ^^)**

**to yoruichii : waa malgès un nom très très ch...embettant à recopier, tu as le don pour écrire des reviews motivantes ^^.**

**to zonafan : j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remettre du Brentachel (oui, je tiens à ce nom xD) dans ce chapitre, moi aussi ça m'éclate ^^**

**Donc, retour du Brittana dans ce chapitre et la réaction de Quinn, bien sur même si...non, je ne dirai rien ^^.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Quinn se remis lentement de son orgasme violent lorsque tout un coup elle réalisa totalement ce qu'elle venais de faire.<p>

"Oh...pu...tain" fut la seule chose qu'elle pouvais dire. Elle avais embrassé Rachel Berry, elle avait perdu sa virginité avec Rachel Berry, elle avait jouis sous les doigts de Rachel Berry...Ce ne pouvait être un cauchemar horrible. Elle étais Quinn Fabray la capitaine des cheerleaders, la fille la plus jolie de McKinley, la présidente du club d'abstinence, elle ne pouvais pas avoir couché avec Rachel Berry, c'était juste...impossible.

Et pourtant elles l'avaient fait. Elle regarda le lit avec dégoût en songeant à ce qu'il s'y était passé quelques minutes plus tôt et se leva brusquement, ne pouvant plus supporter cette pièce. Elle se rendis dans sa chambre qu'elle n'avait pas pût rejoindre précédemment car totalement ivre. Il fallait reconnaître que coucher avec sa pire ennemie avait au moins la vertu de dégriser rapidement bien que trop tard.

Elle s'écroula dans son lit et s'endormis immédiatement, le sommeil ayant eut raison de sa colère.

* * *

><p>Quinn ouvris la porte de sa voiture et s'y engouffra en grimaçant. Elle avais un gros blanc entre le moment où elle dansait sur la piste et celui où Rachel l'avait rejointe. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser et elle avais un gros blanc entre le moment où elle dansait sur la piste et celui où Rachel l'avait rejointe.<p>

Elle mis le moteur en marche et rejoint le lycée.

Ellet laqua la porte de sa voiture et rejoignit Finn qui avait l'air aussi mal en point qu'elle. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais elle plaqua sa main sur son torse, l'empêchant de descendre plus bas.

"Berry, slushies à tous les inter-courts et plusieurs fois à midi. Apres les cous vous la mettez dans une poubelle et arrangez-vous pour qu'elle n'en sorte pas avant une heure. Fait passer à tous tes amis footballeurs et si il y a la moindre dérogation, le moindre geste de gentillesse de quiconque envers elle, je t'en tiendrai personnellement responsable et tu peux toujours rêver pour que je t'embrasse une nouvelle fois, c'est clair ?"

"Euh...oui, mais...Quinn, tu sais...elle"

"Parfait !" dis Quinn d'un ton glacial en s'éloignant vers sa salle de classe.

Sur le chemin, son bras fut agrippé et elle fut traînée dans une salle vide. Elle grogna, se préparant à déchaîner ses foudres sur l'imprudent lorsqu'elle reconnut qui lui faisait face.

"Écoute, Lopez je suis actuellement tellement énervée que rien que le fait de te tenir à moins d'un mètre de moi risque de te causer une mort lente et douloureuse alors tu me laisse partir avant que je te fasse sentir aussi hors de toi que je ne le suis actuellement."

"Et t'as encore rien vu, Fabray." dit la latina en la regardant d'un air narquois.

Oh mon dieu ! songea Quinn, elle à l'air d'avoir quelque chose en réserve. Est ce qu'elle ? Non ! non, c'est impossible.

"Ah, on fait moins la fière maintenant hein ? En tous cas, j'espère que tu t'es bien éclatée hier."

"Je...je vois pas de quoi tu parles" dis Quinn d'une voix tremblante.

"Oh si Fabray, je crois que tu vois exactement de quoi je parles. Je parles de ce que j'ai aperçut quand j'ai poussé la première porte à droite à l'entrée du long couloir, et je dois dire que vous étiez plus tôt pas mal toutes les deux quand elle...

"Tais toi !" la coupa Quinn d'une voix qui laissait clairement entendre sa colère et sa peur.

Santana lui répondit par un petit sourire moqueur avant d'ajouter : "En tous cas, maintenant on est dans le même bateau toi et moi alors tu oublie mon numéro et si tu dis quoi que ce soit à quiconque, je te jure que tout le lycée saura que tu préfère les naines en moins d'une heure c'est clair ?"

Quinn avais les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux tandis qu'elle se rendais compte de l'horreur de sa situation.

"J'ai pas entendus, c'est clair ?" répéta Santana d'un air menaçant.

"Je...oui, c'est clair" balbutia Quinn.

Santana tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte puis se retourna.

"Et au fait, tu touche pas à Berry, ok ?"

"Que...pourquoi ?"

"T'as pas besoin de savoir" dit elle avant de disparaître.

Quinn s'écroula sur une chaise. Comment les choses pouvaient elles être aussi catastrophiques ? Sa rivale avait découvert qu'elle avait couché avec une fille ! Maintenant elle n'avais plus aucun moyen de pression sur elle et c'était elle qui avais peur maintenant, et pour couronner le tout, elle ne pouvais même pas se défouler sur Berry comme elle le voudrait. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Berry...

"Oh putain !" S'exclama t'elle en quittant la salle de classe en courant.

Pourvus qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore fait, songea t'elle, pitié faites qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore fait.

Elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir en dérapant, sous les regards amusés des autres élèves et aperçut au loin Rachel, plaquée contre son casier devant cinq Footballeurs, slushies en main.

Elle accéléra en hurlant. "Nonnnnnnnnnnn !"

Puis se planta devant Rachel, les bras écartés et un regard menaçant pour leurs faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt. Malheureusement cette idée fis son chemin un poil trop tard dans leurs crânes épais puisqu'elle sentis un torrent glacé s'abattre sur elle. Elle resta sur place, bras et jambes écartés tandis qu'un silence pétrifié s'abattit sur le couloir : Quinn Fabray venait de s'être faite slusher en protégeant Rachel Berry !

Au bout de quelques un instants, un éclat de rire brisa le silence, suivit par beaucoup d'autres. Quinn ne savais que faire pour se soustraire à cette horrible situation quand une petite voix se fit entendre dans son oreille.

"Je...merci...Quinn"

"Toi tais toi ! Hurla Quinn en se tournant vers Rachel d'un air hystérique. Elle repris une position normale et se dirigea avec le plus de dignité possible vers les toilettes les plus proches sous les quolibets des autres élèves.

* * *

><p>Santana arriva devant la salle de classe avec un grand sourire. Elle pris Brittany dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de se pencher vers son oreille et de murmurer : "C'est fait, elle nous laissera tranquille maintenant."<p>

La blonde souris et lui répondit de la même manière : "On a le droit de s'embrasser alors..."

Santana se recula, laissant Brittany perplexe.

"Non Britt, on peux pas, pas ici."

"Vous pouvez pas quoi ? " demanda Puck qui arrivait derrière elle avec un grand sourire. Il se planta entre les deux cheerios, face à Santana et dis : "Au fait, tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner brunette mais si tu passe ce soir chez moi je pense que je pourrai facilement oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier..."

Santana lança un regard à Brittany dans le dos de Puck puis se reporta sur ce dernier.

"En fait, je crois que je ne vais pas me faire pardonner, ni ce soir, ni jamais Puck. "

"Quoi ? Tu me largue comme ça ? " s'exclama le grand brun.

"Oh pardon, je t'enverrai des cookies si tu veux." dit la latina en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Attention Santana ! prévins Puck alors que Santana et Brittany entraient en cours à la suite du prof, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça !"

Oh, pitié, songea Santana en s'asseyant à côté de sa copine.

Elle commença à sortir ses affaires mais fut interrompue par une exclamation de Finn.

"Quinn ? Au mon dieu ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

"Tais toi et donne moi ta veste." dis Quinn d'un ton sans réplique alors que Santana ricanait dans sa barbe.

"Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé San ?" demanda Brittany.

"Aucune idée,dis Santana avec un sourire moqueur, mais j'aime bien..."

* * *

><p>À la fin du cours, Santana et Brittany allèrent au réfectoire en se tenant par le petit doigt. Quand elles se furent assise, Brittany demanda :<p>

"Pourquoi tu n'a pas voulu m'embrasser tout à l'heure ?"

"Britt, s'il te plaît, on mange là..."

"On peut très bien parler en mangeant " dis Brittany en haussant les épaules.

Santana eut une petite pointe de tristesse quand elle vit son amie ? petite amie ? amante ? Bref ! Quand elle vit Brittany plonger dans son assiette en silence.

"Britt ?"

La blonde ne répondit pas.

"Oh allez, Britt ! Ne me dis pas que ta salade de tomates est plus intéressante que ta Santanounette chérie..."

"Santanounette chérie ? Mon dieu, j'ai bien entendue ?" dis Rachel en posant bruyamment son plateau à côté de Santana.

"Un problème Berry ? Les slushies te manquent ?"

"Ohhh c'est trop mignon quand tu t'énerve Santanounette...C'est comme ça que tu l'appelle au lit ? demanda t'elle en se tournant vers Brittany qui avait relevé la tête de son assiette et regardait les deux brunes d'un air amusé.

"Et toi, elle t'appelle comment ? Rachie ?"

À l'évocation de Quinn, Rachel se rembrunie.

"Elle m'appelle pas vraiment mais bon, elle m'a au moins évité de me faire slusher..."

"Oui ! J'ai vu ça tout à l'heure ! À mon avis, Finn va ramasser !"

"Et tu vas faire quoi Rach ?" demanda Brittany avec un regard inquiet pour la petite brune.

"Je sais pas, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de coucher avec une des pires garces du lycée tu sais..."

"Oh, on s'y habitue vite." dit Brittany, s'attirant un regard noir de Santana.

"Enfin je veux dire, c'est horrible de se dire que j'ai été attitrée par...elle."

"Bah écoute, t'es maso, t'es maso hein !"

"Mais t'arrête avec tes vannes pourries !"

"Oh détend toi Berry ! C'est pas la fin du monde !"

"Ah oui ? Ben j'aurai bien aimée te voir après ta première fois avec Brittany !"

"Oh je t'en prie ! Tu aurais aimé me voir pendant ma première fois avec Brittany,"

"Mais je vais te..."

"Les filles... les interrompus Brittany avec un soupire, j'ai cru comprendre que vous préféreriez que cette conversation ne s'ébruite pas trop alors il est peut être temps d'arrêter de crier."

Les deux jeunes filles se turent sur le champ en jetant des regards inquiets aux autres élèves.

"Bon ! dit Brittany d'un ton plus bas, alors Rachel tu va faire quoi ?"

"Je vais rien faire du tout ! Je vais déjà essayer de comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé, après je verrai."

"Et tu crois que tu pourrais être...amoureuse d'elle ?"

Rachel baissa la tête et ne dis rien.

"Waaaa tu rougis ! Je rêve ! T'es amoureuuseuh !" dis l'hispanique en lui jetant sa serviette à la figure.

"Nan c'est pas vrai !"

"Oh si c'est vrai !"

La sonnerie retentis, les empêchant de poursuivre d'avantage leur conversation au grand soulagement de Rachel et elle se rendirent en cours après avoir débarrassé leur plateau en vitesse.

* * *

><p>"Pourquoi tu veux pas m'embrasser ?"<p>

Santana poussa un soupire, elle venait juste d'apprécier sa longue longue douche habituelle après son entraînement de cheerleader et ne voulait vraiment pas avoir cette conversation maintenant.

"Écoute Britt, j'ai vraiment une envie folle de t'embrasser tout le temps mais je suis pas vraiment prête à le faire devant tout le monde, ok ?"

"Ok...dis Brittany en baissant la tête. N'empêche que y à personne là..."

"Euh, la dernière fois ça nous à pas vraiment porté chance et puis on devrai s'arrêter après s'être embrassées alors que si on va chez toi, il me semble que tes parents ne sont pas encore rentrés..."

"Non, en effet" dis Brittany avec le petit sourire qui plaisait tant à la latina.

"Bon, dans ces cas là allons chez toi, je te promet que tu n'a pas finit de crier" dit elle en sortant.

Brittany attrapa ses affaires et la suivit en murmurant : "Oh non Santana Lopez, pas ce soir..."

* * *

><p>Santana et Brittany poussèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans le salon de la blonde.<p>

"Goûter ou...?"

"Oh que non ! " dit Santana en s'emparant des lèvres de la blonde qui se laissa faire quelques secondes avant de rompre le baiser.

"Je vais prendre ça au cas où..." dit elle en empoignant le pot de nutella resté sur la table.

Santana lui jeta un regard interrogatif mais Brittany la pris par la main avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Brittany posa le pot de nutella sur sa table de chevet et Santana fit de même avec son portable avant de se tourner vers la blonde.

Elle recommencèrent à s'embrasser et Brittany poussa Santana sur le lit et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Elle immobilisa ses poignets au dessus de sa tête et commença à l'embrasser profondément. Santana se débattis pendant quelques minutes puis se laissa faire, permettant à la blonde de relâcher la pression sur ses poignets et de commencer doucement à dézipper le haut de son uniforme.

Une fois avoir finis, elle s'empara du tissus restant et le fis disparaître. Santana s'abandonnais aux caresses lentes que la blonde lui prodiguait sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle passa sa main derrière la tête de la brune et commença à masser ce point particulier pour la latina qui gémissait bruyamment alors que Brittany s'arrangeait pour que la latina n'ai plus rien pour la protéger de son regard. Puis se réatela à ses caresses.

Soudainement, les deux mains disparurent du corps de Santana qui poussa un gémissement frustré et ouvris les yeux tandis que quelque chose tombait au sol.

"Merde, ton portable" dis Brittany qui tenait maintenant le pot de nutella ouvert dans une main, une cuillère dans l'autre.

"On s'en fout ! "dis la latina en attrapant les cheveux de Brittany et en l'obligeant à l'embrasser à nouveau.

Brittany s'écarta d'elle et la latina la fusilla du regard.

"Attention, Santana, ne crois pas pouvoir quitter cette chambre sans avoir crié..."

Elle pris une dose généreuse de nutella avec sa cuillère et l'étala lentement sur le ventre de la brune. Puis elle se pencha lentement et commença à lécher la pâte chocolatée.

"Britt..." dis Santana en se cambrant.

"Oui Santana ?" dis la blonde d'un air distrait tandis qu'elle faisait disparaître la dernière trace dans sa bouche.

"Tu ne crois pas pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça quand même ?"

Brittany souris sans répondre et traça un sillon chocolaté partant de son nombril et remontant jusqu'à son sein gauche qu'elle s'appliqua à faire totalement disparaître.

Puis, alors que Santana haletait de plus en plus vite elle se pencha en avant et commença à effleurer le ventre de la latina avec sa langue, la faisant gémir. Puis elle remonta lentement, léchant méticuleusement le nutella sur le corps de la brune qui se tortillais sous la lenteur des caresses de la blonde.

Quand elle arriva à la naissance du sein de La cheerios, cette dernière gémis bruyamment la faisant sourire. Elle commença alors à nettoyer tous le contour du sein puis se rapprocha petit à petit, réduisant le diamètre de ses cercles tandis que Santana gémissait.

"Plus vite, Britt, s'il te plaît..."

"Non San, dit Brittany contre sa poitrine ce qui lui donna de violents frissons, pas plus vite, et tu n'a pas finis de gémir, mon cœur."

Comme pour acquiescer, Santana poussa un gémissement plaintif à l'idée des tortures que Brittany avait bien pu imaginer.

Cette dernière était presque arrivé au bout de sa tâche et pris brusquement dans sa bouche le seul petit bout de chaire durcit qui était encore maculé de nutella.

"Britt, s'il te plaît...dit la latina...tou...touche moi, s'il te plaît."

"Que je te tou-touche ? dis Brittany, joueuse, mais c'est ce que je suis en train de faire je crois..."

"Britt, s'il te plaît, pas comme ça..."

"Ah ok, tu préfère comme ça peut être ?" dit elle en reculant sa bouche et se contentant de titiller le bout de chaire avec sa langue.

"Non, pas ici Britt, tu sais très bien."

"Ah, tu préfère ici peut être ?" dit elle en empoignant l'autre sein de la latina jusqu'ici délaissé.

"Non, pas ici, Britt, s'il te plaît, je n'en peux plus..."

"Ah d'accord...ici alors ?" dit elle en posant la paume de sa main sur le sexe de la latina.

Cette dernière s'arqua en gémissant bruyamment.

"Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu pour l'instant" dit elle en remontant rapidement sa main le long du corps de la brune et en empoignant ses cheveux.

Cette dernière poussa un cri de frustration et lui attrapa la tête avant de la lui remonter violemment jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Elles s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes puis Brittany commença à partir sur la joue de la latina, la parsemant de baisers, puis elle remonta jusqu'à l'oreille qu'elle mordilla. Après elle redescendis dans le cou, effleura la clavicule, lécha un reste de nutella sur le sein gauche de la brune, fit de même avec son nombril. La latina n'en pouvais plus, se tortillant dans tous les sens mais alors qu'elle croyait que la blonde allait enfin accéder à son désir, elle évita son intimité et s'en alla embrasser embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses la faisant gémir et se tortiller de plus belle. Puis, enfin elle remonta. Au début elle ne fis rien, se contentant d'effleurer son intimité avec son souffle chaud puis la pointe de sa langue remplaça son souffle, passant le long de sa fente bien humide, et enfin la latina sentis deux doigts l'écarter mais la langue de Brittany n'accéda cependant pas à ses attentes tout de suite, se contentant au début de seulement faire des cercles autour de la boule de nerf de Santana. Au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable à Santana, elle posa enfin sa langue dessus et commença à s'activer.

La brune perdit alors officiellement et définitivement toute dignité ou contrôle quelconque sur son corps. Elle se cambrait et gémissait, se tortillait, sanglotait même quand Brittany redescendait vers son antre de plus en plus humide avant de remonter pour la faire gémir de plus belle.

Brittany joua à ce jeu pendant quelques minutes puis introduis d'un coup deux doigts en Santana et commença rapidement à aller et venir en elle alors qu'elle sentait que Santana atteindrait bientôt son point de rupture. Elle maintenu le rythme, ayant de plus en plus de difficultés à garder la latina immobile et enfin, le corps de Santana se contracta et elle cria le nom de son amante. Son corps fut agité de soubresauts pendant quelques instants et elle s'effondra sur le lit. Brittany se retira alors et alla déposer un baiser sur son front avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de s'endormir contre elle.

* * *

><p>Si l'une d'entre elles s'étaient souvenues que le portable de la latina était tombé par terre, peut être se serait elle rendue compte que la touche "appel" avait été efforcé en tombant sur le sol. Et peut être auraient elles pus se préparer à l'énorme quantité d'ennuis qui allait s'abattre sur elles.<p>

Car une chose était sûre, si elle avait pus, Santana Lopez n'aurait jamais, JAMAIS laissé cette personne savoir quoi que ce soit sur sa relation avec la blonde...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, petite coupure sadique pour le fun ^^ les paris sont ouverts, un carré de chocolat à celui ou celle qui trouve qui Santana à appelé :) et me haïssez pas trop svp ^^<strong>

**A bientôt j'espère ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 : De nouveaux ennuis

**Et voilà, un chapitre beaucoup attendus je crois, il est pas très long et j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire mais j'ai réécrit pleins de passages plusieurs fois, je savais pas trop comment les tourner pour pas que ça sonne faux donc voilà.**

**Il est malheureusement 2h du mat donc je vais pas pouvoir (essentiellement par manque d'imagination à cette heure ci) répondre à toutes vos reviews mais c'était soit ça, soit je ne postait pas le nouveau chapitre avant samedi partant en vacances à l'étranger et donc sans connexion internet.**

**To Junkie-Coffee : merci, tes longs et nombreux cols m'ont fait plaisir même si la je le rappelle plus exactement ce que tu as mis ^^ moi aussi j'aime bien le trio et il y en aura dans ce chapitre ^^**

**to Paori : Waaa, adorant ta fic, je très honorée que la mienne te plaise même si tu devrai être au boulot plutôt que de trainer sur les fics des autre, enfin ! ^^ je te dirai plus de choses dans mon prochain chapitre, promis ^^.**

**Je remarques cependant qu'en grande majorité vous avez pensé que Santana avait appelé Puck et quelques uns abuela. Il y a même eut un Finn avec un argumentaire très...pertinent ma fois xD.**

**Donc je vous annonce que le carré de chocolat va à...à... oh et puis vous le saurez en lisant ^^**

* * *

><p>Santana ouvris les yeux en s'étirant longuement.<p>

Elle avait quitté la maison de Brittany tard dans la nuit car ses parents rentraient le lendemain matin et était monté silencieusement dans sa chambre.

En descendant les escaliers, elle fut surprise de voir ses deux parents déjà assis à la table habituellement vide le matin.

Elle attrapa une pomme et s'assis d'un air inquiet.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Non Santana, quelque chose ne va pas..." dit son père d'un air renfrogné.

"C'est à cause de ta nouvelle amie." ajouta sa mère et Santana sentit un bloc de glace descendre dans son ventre.

"C'est bien que tu ai trouvé quelqu'un avec qui tu t'entends bien mais..."Santana reteint son souffle. "Tu ne peux pas rentrer à minuit quand tu as cours le lendemain Sanny, il faut que tu sois sérieuse."

Santana reteint difficilement un soupire de soulagement, ils ne savaient rien.

"Ok, maman, je rentrerai plus tôt la prochaine fois."

Elle ouvrit son portable et souris en voyant le message de Brittay :

_Tu me manques... B_

Elle poussa un soupire quand elle vit un message de Sue envoyé à toute les cheerleaders, leur donnant rendez-vous pour un entraînement supplémentaire et s'imagina à nouveau en train de cracher ses poumons.

Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils quand elle vit que Puck l'avait appelée trois fois, il pouvait pas la laisser tranquille ?

"Tu es sûre que ça va ?" demanda sa mère, surprise de la voir abandonner si vite.

"Oui oui, ça va. Désolée mais je vais être en retard en cours à ce train là " dit elle en se levant et mettant sa pomme dans son sac.

"Au revoir ! " cria t'elle derrière son épaule avant de claquer la porte.

* * *

><p>Elle arriva au lycée de bonne heure et de rendis à son casier en espérant croiser la blonde. Elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et se trouva face à trois footballeurs, slushies en main.<p>

Oh non, pas encore ! se dit elle alors que le liquide glacé s'abattait sur elle.

Elle entendis un rire derrière elle et se retourna.

"Je t'avais dit que tu me le paierai cher, Lopez."

Elle lança un regard assassin à Puck.

"Tu es calmé maintenant ? répliqua t'elle, tu va enfin te remettre de t'être fait jeté et te trouver une nouvelle copine ?"

"C'est vrai que toi, je suis sûr qu'il ne t'a pas fallut beaucoup de temps ! Bon allez, ajouta t'il d'un ton plus calme. tu vaut pas la peine que j'arrive en retard en cours."

"Tssss, crétin" siffla la latina entre ses dents avant de se mettre en route vers les toilettes.

* * *

><p>Elle entra encore un peu mouillée en cours et lança un regard assassin à Puck qui la regardait d'un air narquois.<p>

"Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée San ?" demanda Brittany quand elle s'assis à côté d'elle.

"Puck..." marmonna la latina.

"Ah oui, répondit Brittantil faut dire que ce n'étais pas très gentil de ta part de casser comme ça..."

"M'en fout !" dit elle en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

Une sensation désagréable lui tordis soudainement le ventre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dût et n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

* * *

><p>La silhouette regarda son portable, perplexe vis à vis de la conversation qu'elle avait entendue la veille.<p>

Que faire, que faire ? Je pourrai rester sans agir mais c'est trop important pour que je reste sans réaction..

D'un autre côté, il valait mieux avoir Santana Lopez de son côté...Non, ce qu'il y a à perdre est bien trop important.

La silhouette soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, bien que la pénombre ne permette pas de juger la longueur exacte des cheveux.

* * *

><p>Santana posa son plateau face à la blonde.<p>

"Alala, le lycée est tellement plus tranquille sans une barbie blonde pour me pourrir la vie !"

"Dis pas ça San, il faudrait qu'elle revienne en cours rapidement quand même..."

"Oh non il faudrait pas, d'ailleurs son absence n'a visiblement pas plue à Sylvester car elle m'a convoquée dans son bureau..."

"Et ?"

"Et elle va me nommer capitaine des cheerios à la place de blondie"

"Pfff, t'en sais rien, en plus elle a raté qu'un jour..." dit une voix à la droite de Santana.

Cette dernière releva la tête et vit Rachel poser son plateau bruyamment sur la place libre à côté d'elle.

"Berry, tu t'arrange toujours pour nous déranger pendant qu'on mange, t'es envoyée par Sylvester pour nous faire rendre le peu de nourriture qu'on a le droit d'avaler ou quoi ?"

"Non, je passais juste par là, dit elle en semblant ignorer le sous entendu,"mais de toutes façons, ça m'étonnerai qu'elle renvoie Quinn, elle est plutôt douée..."

"Écoute Berry, elle est certainement très douée dans certaines choses que je préfère ne pas imaginer mais en tant que capitaine elle est inutile, incompétente, nulle, bref, c'est un boulet."

"Si tu le dis" dit Rachel en haussant les épaules d'un air renfrogné.

"Tu va faire quoi avec elle ?" demanda Brittany après un blanc.

"Je sais pas trop..."

"Bah t'as qu'à la plaquer contre un mur, je suis sûre qu'elle aime ça..."

"Mais ferme la !"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu le sais sûrement mieux que moi..."

"Arrête San, c'est pas drôle...Tu veux peut être que j'aille lui parler Rach ?"

"Euh Britt, dit Santana, tu couche avec la fille qui a découvert qu'elle préférait les...les...les trucs de moins d'un mètre cinquante avec une conception très...personnelle de la place des collants à paillettes dans la vie, sans oublier des jupes à carreaux ni..."

"Bon, on à compris Santana" dis Rachel en la foudroyant du regard et en buvant une longue gorgée d'eau

"oui, en plus tu es injuste, c'est nous qui avons habillé Rachel quand elles int couchées ensembles et tu as dis toi même qu'elle était potable..."

Rachel s'étouffa dans son verre.

"Oui ba elle m'a quand même pratiquement violée à cause des fringues immonde qu'elle m'à obligé à porter je te rappelle !"

"Pratiquement violée ? Elle t'as juste embrassé du bout des lèvres ! "

"Ouais mais c'est horriblement traumatisant ! J'ose même pas imaginer comment doit être Berry, remarque, quand on touche le fond, on peut pas aller plus bas."

"Si si, on peut creuser."

"Mais vous avez finis de faire comme si j'étais pas là !"

"Si seulement on avais pas à faire semblant !"

"Mais je vais te..."

"Les filles..." les interrompus Brittany "Tout le monde nous regarde là..."

Les deux brunes replongèrent dans leurs assiettes en silence.

"Bon, le mieux Rachel c'est que ce soit toi qui lui parles je pense...San tu lui passe son numéro ?"

"Euh oui "dit elle en sortant son portable.

La sonnerie retentis lorsqu'elle lui donna le numéro de la blonde.

* * *

><p>Rachel tournait en rond dans sa chambre, jetant des regards méfiants à son portable resté sur son lit.<p>

Elle hésitait à appeler la blonde, sachant très bien qu'elle risquait des insultes ou que Quinn fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé lors de cette fameuse soirée ou bien d'autres choses encore. Et puis en plus, elle lui dirai quoi ?

"Salut Quinn, vu qu'on a couché ensemble quand tu étais ivre morte, ça te dirai de venir prendre un café avec moi un de ces quatre ?"

Totalement ridicule ! Non, il était inutile de l'appeler.

* * *

><p>Santana tournait en rond dans la chambre de Brittany qui la regardait d'un air désespéré.<p>

"Allez San, c'est pas si grave..."

"Si c'est grave ! dit la latina les larmes aux yeux, tu te rends pas compte mais c'est très grave !"

"Ça aurait pu être franchement pire San, au moins tout le lycée n'est pas au courant, et puis on peut encore se battre..."

"Contre quelqu'un qui a tout le lycée à ses pieds, ça va être difficile !"

"Oui mais on peut le faire, t'es pas Santana Lopez pour rien non ?" dit la blonde en collant sa poitrine contre son dos et en l'enlaçant tendrement.

"Mmmm" dit Santana en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde derrière elle.

"Bon, pour le moment je crois qu'on peut pas décider grand chose mais ce serai pas mal d'en parler à Rachel demain non ?"

"Berry ? Mais à quoi ça servirait ? "

"Elle pourrait au moins nous soutenir et puis elle vit une situation qui à des points communs avec la notre."

"Mouais...fit Santana, pas très convaincue. Elle attrapa cependant son téléphone et composa le numéro de la petite brune.

* * *

><p>Rachel sortis de la douche et regarda son portable d'un air penseur. Il fallait qu'elle appelle de toutes façons, elles ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça et ce ne serait certainement pas la blonde qui ferai le premier pas...<p>

Rachel soupira et empoigna son portable quand celui- ci se mit à vibrer.

_Santana_, lut elle sur l'écran. Intriguée elle décrocha et la latina lui raconta tout.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques heures plus tôt...<em>

La journée s'achevait et ce pressentiment bizarre ne quittait toujours pas Santana.

Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Sylvester quand elle fut violemment plaquée contre les casiers.

"Salut ma belle, dis son agresseur"

"Puck... dis Santana d'un ton menaçant"

"Oh arrête, t'as toujours aimé ça, être dominée non ?"

"Puck, tu connais la définition du mot "rompre"?"

"Et toi, tu as compris quand je t'ai dis qu'on ne se débarrassait pas de moi comme ça ?"

"Puck ! retentis une voix au bout du couloir, lâche la !"

Santana entendis des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient puis :

"Lâche la ou je vais chercher Figgins !"

Puck poussa un grognement et laissa Santana tomber par terre avant de s'éloigner.

"Tu n'as encore rien vu Lopez !"

Cria t'il de l'autre bout du couloir.

Santana ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à Rachel.

"Merci de m'avoir débarrassé de ce sombre crétin" dit la latina en se relevant alors que son pressentiment diminuait u peu.

"Derien, répondit la petite brune, mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est vrai que tu aurais pus rompre d'une autre manière."

Santana poussa un grognement, même dans ce genre de situations elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être insupportable !

"Bon, je dois aller chez Sylvester, merci en tous cas pour l'autre abrutis."

Et elle la planta là sans autres formes de cérémonies.

* * *

><p>Santana frappa d'un air nerveux à la porte du bureau de Sue Sylvester.<p>

Peut être qu'elle s'etait trompée, songea t'elle, peut être que c'etais Berry qui avait raison et que la journée d'absence de Quinn ne suffisait pas à la faire renvoyer. N'avait elle pas elle aussi raté des cours ?

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla être une éternité, la voix sèche de Sylvester retentis.

"Entrez."

Santana poussa la porte et s'assis, tentant de faire en sorte de garder son air blasé habituel.

"J'attends qu'une personne supplémentaire arrive et nous pourrons commencer" dis le coach sans la regarder.

Santana se demandait en quoi elle allait avoir besoin d'une personne supplémentaire quand on frappa à la porte. Santana se retourna et vit avec surprise Brittany pousser la porte les joues rougies et avec à la main le même papier qu'elle même avait reçue quelques heures plus tôt.

"Excusez moi coach, je viens juste de recevoir le message."

"Assied toi Brittany, dit Sue."

Elle posa un petit boîtier sur la table et le pressentiment de Santana la faucha à nouveau, comme si elle savait ce que ce boîtier contenait.

La coach passa une main dans ses cheveux courts avant d'appuyer sur un bouton et une voix que Santana ne connaissait que trop bien résonna dans la pièce.

"Merde ! Ton portable !"

"On s'en fout !"

"Attention, Santana, ne crois pas pouvoir quitter cette chambre sans avoir crié..."

Il y eut un petit silence puis Santana reconnut avec horreur sa voix chargée de supplications.

"Britt..."

"Ça vous suffit ?" demanda Sue alors que Santana fixait le boîtier avec horreur.

"Non mais parce que il y à facile quelques dizaines de minutes comme ça !"

Santana ne disais toujours rien, choquée par la signification de cette vidéo.

"Bon, maintenant vous comprenez, bien sûr, que vous ne pouvez plus faire partis de cheerios et en échange je ne dirai rien sur vos occupations après les cours, marché conclus ?"

Santana hocha la tête en silence mais la voix de Brittany se fit entendre à sa droite.

"Quoi ? Vous nous virez juste pour ça ? Mais c'est dégueulasse ! On fait ce qu'on veut après les cours que je sache !"

"Ce n'est pas négociable, vous n'avez rien à faire avec mes cheerios et maintenant dégagez de mon bureau !"

* * *

><p>Rachel tentait en vain de consoler la latina mais abandonna et raccrocha en promettant de réfléchir.<p>

Elle regarda son portable et le posa sur sa table de chevet avant de s'endormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, donc le carré de chocolat va à...moi xD je suis contente que personne n'ai trouvé en tous cas :).<strong>

**Bon, je vous dit à la prochaine et je vais me coucher avant de m'endormir sur mon clavier, bye ;**


	10. Chapter 10 : Mais pourquoi elle ?

Waaa, c'est sûrement le chapitre qui à suscité le plus de passions, en positif ou en négatif d'ailleurs ^^ bon, en même temps c'est sans doutes le chapitres où j'ai fait le plus d'erreurs scenaristiques donc je suppose que c'est un peu normal ^^.

* * *

><p>to Parodyxofxlife : honte à moi pour le nom de famille de Brittany ! Je ferai vraiment gaffe par la suite et merci de me l'avoir signalé sinon je ne m'en serai probablement jamais rendue compte ^^. Ensuite, *fait sa tête de blonde* ça veut dire quoi OOC ? D'ailleurs si vous aviez un liste ou quelque chose des abréviations ça m'arrangerai car j'avoue que des fois je suis paumée ^^. Pour Puck, c'est vrai que j'y suis peut être allée un peu fort mais Santana sait être insupportable et pour Sue...je ne dirai rien...<p>

to heyaland, yoruichii : contente de vous avoir surprises ^^

to XxBrittanafanxX : meuh non ! Ils sont gentils au fond...

to Di7fan : Puck va se calmer maintenant, il est gentil au fond...

to Junkie-coffee : décidément, vous êtes pas contents que Sue les ait virées ^^ mais tu as raison, ce n'est peut être pas définitif. Je suis heureuse que le trio te plaises même si on le voit pas dans ce chapitre (désolée :3) on le verra sûrement dans le prochain :) et pour rattraper ça (genre j'avais prévus xD), l'histoire est majoritairement du point de vue de Quinn.

to Paori : Oui, en effet, vous pouviez pas savoir qu'elle avait son numéro. J'avais prévus de mettre le message envoyé par Sue dans le chapitre précédent mais j'ai complètement oublié, du coup je l'ai mis dans celui là mais c'est vrai que du coup, c'était mort pour le chocolat... Sinon, on verra dans ce chapitre la conversation Rachel/Quinn mais si Puck n'a pas dit son dernier mot, il ne devrai plus être une gêne pour Santana.

to jessy03 : contente que ma fic te plaise :)

* * *

><p>Sinon cette fic touche à sa fin, j'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration et j'avoue qu'elle me lasse un peu donc un ou deux chapitres supplémentaires seulement. Je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic dans un style totalement différent et je ferai pas la même erreur, je garderai quelques chapitres d'avance au cas où. Je devrai poster le premier chapitre en même temps que le dernier de Une amitié particulière.<p>

Voici donc le chapitre, bonne lecture :-D

Quinn arriva en retard en cours.

Elle n'était jamais arrivée en retard de sa vie et bredouilla quelques mots d'excuse à la prof d'histoire qui (heureusement pour elle) semblait de bonne humeur pour une fois et ne la renvoya pas.

Elle s'assit précipitamment à côté de Finn et ne dis pas un mot de l'heure malgré les nombreuses questions de son copain sur son absence de la veille.

Quand la cloche sonna elle se précipita sous les gradins du stade et s'alluma une cigarette. Elle aspira la fumée et la recracha en fermant les yeux. Elle n'entendis pas que quelqu'un l'avait suivie et ouvris les yeux brusquement quand la planche sur laquelle elle était assise trembla bruyamment.

"Tu fumes maintenant Fabray ?"

"Ça te pose un problème Lopez ?"

La Latina s'assit à côté d'elle et Quinn remarqua ce qui n'était pas normal.

"Ou est passé ton uniforme ?"

"Il faut croire que Sylvester ne veut pas de gouines dans son équipe..."

"Je..."

"T'inquiète, je dirais rien"

"Merci..."

"J'ai plus vraiment d'intérêt à te pourrir la vie maintenant..."

"Elle va me paraître bien morne" dit Quinn en tentant de faire de l'humour.

"J'en doute" répondit la brune d'un ton brusque.

Un silence s'installa.

"Cependant, si tu pouvais éviter de pourrir Berry, ça m'arrangerai"

"T'as pas déjà ta blonde ?"

"Oui, et je sais pas pourquoi elle s'est mise un point d'honneur à la protéger contre toi."

Quinn tira sur sa cigarettes avant de parler.

"Je lui ferai pas de mal de toutes façons."

"Permet moi d'en douter Fabray..."

"Tu as sans doute raison."

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

"Pourquoi tu l'as dis à Sue ?"

"Je lui ai rien dit du tout ! Mon connard de portable l'a appelé quand on était seule toutes les deux."

"Je suppose que j'ai pas besoin de demander ce que vous étiez en train de faire..."

"Non t'as pas besoin, sauf si tu veux mon poing sur ta figure."

Quinn tira à nouveau sur sa clope.

"N'empêche, c'est bizarre"

"Qu'on ai une discussion civilisée ? Je suis d'accord"

"Non, que Sylvester vous vire pour ça, vous vous débrouillez bien toutes les deux et elle veut encore gagner les nationales"

"Imagine le bordel si les juges apprennent que les deux meilleures...bon d'accord que deux des trois meilleures cheerios, ajouta Santana en croisant le regard assassin de Quinn sortent ensemble"

"Donc vous sortez ensemble ?"

"Non ! Enfin...je sais pas, bref, c'est pas le sujet Fabray !"

"Non, mais c'est bizarre..."

Quinn allait lui proposer de parler au coach mais elle se ravisa, elle ne devait rien à la brune après tout.

"Pourquoi t'es là au fait ?"

"Britt t'as vue t'éloigner et elle tenait absolument à ce que je t'empêche de faire une bêtise" dit Santana en haussant les épaules.

"Elle te fait vraiment faire ce qu'elle veut..."

"Ta gueule Fabray"

"En tout cas, à propos de Rachel...laisse lui une chance, elle est pas si horrible qu'elle en a l'air."dit la Latina en se levant.

* * *

><p>Quinn rentra chez elle et lança son sac sur son lit en soupirant, la journée avait été difficile, et Brittany qui regardait partout avec un regard de chien battu n'arrangeait rien.<p>

Et pourquoi j'ai un sentiment de culpabilité moi ? J'y suis pour rien si Sylvester est au courant, si elles pouvaient se retenir toutes les deux ça arrangerait bien des choses !

La sonnerie de son portable retentis. Quinn le sortis de sa poche et fronça les yeux en voyant que c'était un numéro inconnu. Elle décrocha tout de même.

"Allo ?"

"Allo...Quinn ?"

"Oui, vous risquez de tomber sur moi si vous appelez mon numéro" dit elle d'un ton froid comme la glace.

"Salut...c'est Rachel"

"Berry ? Qu'est ce que tu fous avec mon numéro ?"

"Je...Santana me l'a donné"

Ah la garce ! Songea Quinn, je comprends mieux sa dernière phrase de tout à l'heure.

"Je voulais te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé à ta fête..." continua Rachel d'une petite voix.

"Inutile d'en parler, il ne s'est rien passé, d'ailleurs tu n'est pas venue car tu n'étais pas invitée, fin de l'histoire."

"Quinn, c'est autant désorientant pour moi, je te rappelle que tu m'en fais voir des vertes et des pas mures depuis la rentrée..."

"Admettons, on a baisé, c'était peut être sympa pour toi mais horrible pour moi. C'est tout."

"Horrible ? Oh je t'en prie, je n'ai pas jouis sous tes doigts MOI !"

"Bon, tu veux quoi Berry, qu'on sorte ensemble ? demanda Quinn après un silence, je suis avec Finn je te rappelle."

"Oh je t'en prie, tu ne l'aime pas, rien qu'à voir comment tu le maltraite ça saute aux yeux !"

"Je l'aime déjà bien plus que toi !"

"Ah oui, combien de fois il t'a fait jouir ? Ah oui c'est vrai, zéro puisque vous avez jamais couché ensembles, mademoiselle la présidente du club d'abstinence ! Tu leur a dis que tu ne pouvais plus remplir ta fonction maintenant ?"

"Ecoutes, tu sais quoi ? Va te faire voir Berry !" dit Quinn en raccrochant.

Elle jeta son portable sur le lit en poussant un soupire exaspéré.

Laisse lui une chance ? Tu parles ! Elle a vraiment le don d'être la personne la plus ennuyeuse de la terre.

* * *

><p>Santana posa son sac sur le lit de Brittany en soupirant, tentant de vider son esprit des regards interrogatifs et narquois des élèves remarquant qu'elle n'avait plus son uniforme.<p>

Elle se jeta sur le lit et Brittany ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Elle nicha son visage dans le cou de la latina et commença à lui caresser le ventre avec douceur.

"Tu sait San...j'ai réfléchis...et j'en ai parlé avec Rachel, elle est d'accord avec moi..."

La brune se raidis, quand Brittany réfléchissait, elle savait se montrer...imprévisible.

"En fait Sue, c'est pas le genre à nous virer pour ça..."

Santana fronça les sourcils, c'était la deuxième personne à lui dire ça aujourd'hui.

"Alors...je sais pas trop ce qu'elle cherche mais la solution c'est sans doutes de lui montrer qu'on est plus fortes qu'elle"

"Et comment, en s'arrangeant pour que Figgins la vire, comme ça on sera à égalité ?"

"Non...en le disant au lycée."

"Il n'en n'est pas question !" dit Santana en se redressant sur le lit.

"Allez San...dit la blonde en se collant contre son dos et en passant ses bras autour d'elle, tu es suffisamment forte pour affronter ça toute seule, non ?"

"Non Britt, on est nouvelles dans le lycée, on aura aucune chance de se faire respecter si on est des...des...si les autres savent qu'on sort ensemble !"

"Ah oui ? Santana Lopez a besoin de mentir pour se faire respecter ? ça m'étonnerai...Même si dans certaines circonstances, elle a du mal à prendre le dessus..." dit la blonde en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou tandis que ses mains descendaient dangereusement le long de son ventre...

"Britt...dit difficilement Santana, tu veux jouer à ça ?"

"Ça dépend, dit la blonde en accentuant ses caresses, tu veux jouer à ça toi ?"

"Tu va voir si je veux jouer !" dit la latina en se retournant brusquement et en la renversant sur le lit en riant.

* * *

><p>Quinn passa les grilles rapidement, elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard une seconde fois en deux jours.<p>

Elle arrivait près de son casier quand une main la saisit et l'emmena dans une salle vide avant qu'elle n'ait pût protester. Son regard déjà menaçant s'assombris encore plus quand elle reconnut l'élève qui l'avait entraîné ici.

"Berry..." dit elle d'un ton glacial.

"Il faut qu'on parles Quinn..."

"Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on avait rien à se dire, laisse moi !"

La blonde tenta de s'enfuir mais Rachel lui attrapa le poignet. Aussitôt elle sentis des frissons remonter le long de son bras et se propager dans tout son corps alors que les souvenirs de sa fête lui apparaissait devant les yeux.

Elle ne pouvait pas avancer et se mit à trembler. Elle devais avoir l'air vraiment pitoyable car Rachel lui demanda si ça allait en la regardant avec inquiétude.

La blonde fut alors happée par les yeux chocolats de la petite brune et sans réfléchir sur le fait qu'elles étaient au lycée, que quelqu'un pouvait entrer à tout moment, qu'elle avait cour dans dix minutes, elle écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de la brunette et commença à se coller désespérément à son corps.

Rachel réagis de même et commença à passer fiévreusement sa main dans les cheveux blonds alors que leurs langues se battaient pour la domination.

Quinn repoussa lentement Rachel sur un bureau et la fît assoir. Elle commença alors à placer une de ses jambes entre celles de Rachel et à la frotter contre son centre de plus en plus humide.

Elle sentait que Rachel perdait petit à petit tout point d'attache avec la réalité quand la porte s'ouvris brusquement.

Quinn poussa un cri étouffé et se recula précipitamment de la petite brune.

Ça y est, songea t'elle, tout le lycée va le savoir, je ne serai plus cheerios, mes parents vont me virer de chez moi, je vais finir dans la rue, seule et pauvre pour toujours...

"Euh...vous devriez y aller, le prof ne va pas tarder."

Quinn tourna la tête et reconnut Brittany avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde gêné de les avoir interrompus et elle resta un moment interdite, ne sachant pas si elle devait être en colère ou soulagée.

Rachel se releva du bureau et commença à partir. En passant devant Quinn elle lui glissa un papier dans la main et la dépassa. Elle vit la porte se refermer sur la brune et entendis la cloche sonner.

"Oh pu-tain !" dit elle en sortant de la salle en courant, priant pour ne pas arriver en retard.

* * *

><p>Elle arriva devant la salle pile au moment où le professeur d'espagnol ouvrait la porte et elle s'assit à sa place habituelle.<p>

Elle allait sortir ses affaires quand un bout de papier dans sa main la gêna. Elle desserra le poing et se souvint du mot que Rachel lui avait glissé. Elle le déplia sous son bureau et lut :

_Rejoint moi une heure après les cours dans le parc, près du lac, je t'attendrai. R_

Quinn le froissa et le fourra précipitamment dans son sac, le cœur battant.

* * *

><p>Quand les quatre longues heures du matin furent passé, Quinn se dirigea vers le réfectoire où elle ne pût rien avaler. Spontanément, elle dirait qu'il était hors de question qu'elle aille voir la brunette pour un...rendez-vous ? On pouvait dire ça ? Mais au fond d'elle elle ressentait quelque chose dans la poitrine.<p>

Elle massacrait consciencieusement la pomme de terre dans son assiette sous le regard inquiet de Finn quand elle eut un flash de ce qu'il s'était passé à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Non, elle n'irait pas au bord du lac, impossible de savoir comment Rachel se comporterai...ni comment elle même se comporterait...

Elle rentrerait chez elle et serait la fille idéale qu'elle a toujours été.

* * *

><p>Quinn venait de déposer ses affaires dans son casier et se dirigeait tranquillement vers la sortie du lycée quand quelque chose d'inhabituel attira son attention. Elle vit Rachel, Brittany et Santana en cercle dans le hall.<p>

Quinn ralentis le pas et les observa. Santana abhorrait son air butée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les deux autres la regardait d'un air apaisant. Soudain, Brittany pris la main de Santana et cette dernière se radoucît immédiatement. Après quelques secondes où elle semblait en proie à un dilemme elle hocha lentement la tête. Brittany souris alors et se tourna lentement vers elle.

À ce moment là je compris ce qu'elles allaient faire. Je faillit crier mais ça ne me concernait en rien et c'était trop tard de toutes façons. Je vis leurs têtes se pencher l'une vers l'autre et leurs lèvres s'unir tendrement. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant quelques dizaines de secondes sous le regard ébahît des nombreux élèves qui passaient à côté d'elles puis se séparèrent lentement. C'est le moment que Santana choisit pour se retourner et fixer Quinn droit dans les yeux avec air indéchiffrable. Sans qu'elle puisse savoir pourquoi, Quinn se sentis mal et elle s'enfuis, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible avec le regard pénétrant de la Latina.

* * *

><p>Elle s'assit à son volant sans comprendre le trouble qui l'assaillait. Elle mit les clefs sur le contact et compris soudainement cette sensation : Elle avait honte. Sa rivale n'avait pas hésité à embrassé celle qu'elle aimait dans un couloir bondé de monde et elle, ne voulait pas aller à un simple rendez-vous dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait les voir.<p>

Son visage se durcit et elle fit tourner les clefs sur le contact. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait faire mais en tous cas elle savait où elle allait aller.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, petite fin sadique mais ça aurait pût être pire ^^<p>

À bientôt j'espère et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ;


	11. Chapter 11 : Tout est bien

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre T_T. J'ai essayer de faire tout de même une fin digne de ce nom, c'est donc un peu...rapide et bizarre par endroits mais globalement j'ai mis l'essentiel de ce que je voulais mettre, même si j'avais prévu de le développer en quatre ou cinq chapitres. Notamment l'histoire avec Sue mais bon... J'ai mis un passage rated M pour finir tout de même en beauté...**

**Sinon, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic, _Les guerrières de la nuit._  
><strong>

**to Di7fan : Q ira mieux ^^et on verra ce qu'il se passe pour Santana Et Briitany.**

**to parodyvofxlife : merci pour le lien, je comprends mieux pas mal de trucs maintenant ^^**

**to lovesong45 : c'est ce genre de messages qui me donnent envie de continuer. Sadique, moi ? nonnnn. ^^**

**to Paori : Un peu de Faberritana dans ce chapitre, j'adore tellement les écrire ^^**

**to zonafan : comme tu as déjà dut le constater, ma prochaine fic portera bien sur les deux couples ^^**

**to Mina : contente qu'elle te plaise ;)**

**Et voilà donc la suite et fin d'_Une amitié particulière._ Bonne lecture ;P**

* * *

><p>Rachel attendait au bord du lac depuis de longues minutes maintenant et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Les deux ex-cheerios avaient tenues une fois de plus à l'habiller et elle frissonnait dans le short noir qu'elle jugeait trop court et le chemisier bleu marine qu'elles l'avaient obligés à mettre.<p>

Elle commençait à se dire que Quinn ne viendrait pas quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elle se retourna et vit la blonde, qui elle aussi s'était changée. Elle portait une simple jupe jaune, assez courte et un t-shirt blanc moulant.

Elle s'avança vers Rachel et lança un timide "Salut..."

"Salut..." répondit Rachel avant de laisser place à un silence gêné.

"C'est cool que tu sois venue..." tenta Rachel.

"Oui c'est...cool" répondit elle.

Ne sachant que dire pour briser la glace, Rachel se souvint des conseils de Santana.

"J'ai des...chocolats si tu veux..."

"Avec plaisir" dit Quinn

Rachel se pencha vers le panier qu'elle avait apporté et en sortit une boite. Elle se redressa vers la blonde et l'ouvrit. Elle vit Quinn se saisir d'un chocolat avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Rachel resta hypnotisée par les lèvres de la blonde et ne remarqua pas qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

"Rachel..." dit elle et le cœur de la brunette fit un bond dans sa poitrine, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom.

"Oui...Quinn" dit elle.

"Ils sont à l'alcool tes chocolats, et visiblement on a forcé la dose..."

"Oh c'est pas vrai, s'affola Rachel, c'est Santana qui me les avait donnés ! Je vais la tuer ! Maintenant tu va croire que j'ai fait exprès de te donner de l'alcool...mon dieu ! c'est une catastrophe !

"Eh, c'est bon Rachel, ne t'inquiète pas...c'est pas grave."

"Mais si, c'est très très grave ! En plus..."

"Chut...la coupa Quinn en prenant Rachel dans ses bras"

Aussitôt, la brune perdit le fil de ses pensées...Au mon dieu, se disait elle mais qu'est ce qui se passe, Quinn me prends dans ses bras, oh mon dieu !

Quinn caressa alors les cheveux de Rachel qui dit :

"Euh, j'ai d'autres trucs de prévu mais je crois que je vais éviter en fait..."

"Oui, dit Quinn en riant, on va éviter..."

"Il y a juste..."dit la brune

Elle se pencha à nouveau vers son panier et en sortis la petite boite qu'elle avait apporté.

"Ça, c'est moi qui l'ai choisie" dit la brune en rougissant.

"C'est quoi ? " demanda Quinn en se saisissant de la boîte.

"Ouvre la..." dit simplement Rachel.

Quinn ouvrit lentement la boite et vit une petite chaîne avec une petite pierre dorée de la même couleur que ses yeux.

"C'est...c'est...merci Rachel c'est vraiment..."

"Attends..." dit Rachel, elle s'empara de la petite boite et plaça sa main sur le bras de Quinn. Elle la fit tourner avec douceur pour qu'elle se retrouve dos à elle. Elle approcha sa main et fit glisser les cheveux blonds pour dénuder la nuque. Elle vit que les poils se dressaient sur la peau blanche de la cheerios.

Elle passa la chaîne autour du cou de la blonde en veillant à effleurer la peau qu'elle trouva d'une extreme douceur et crocheta le fermoir.

Elle se pencha doucement et ses lèvres effleurèrent son cou. Elle plaça doucement sa main sur la hanche de Quinn et fit lentement tourner cette dernière.

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux durant quelques secondes et Quinn se pencha doucement vers les lèvres de Rachel qui ferma les yeux. Elle sentis les douces lèvres de Quinn contre les siennes et gémis sous la douceur de la texture des lèvres de la cheerios.

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds alors que leurs lèvres commençaient à se mouvoir.

La brune s'enivra de l'odeur de Quinn et sentis la langue de cette dernière lui demander l'accès. Elle gémis et lui autorisa le passage. Elle s'attendait à un combat pour la domination comme lors de leurs deux précédents baisers mais celui-ci était d'une extrême douceur et leurs langues s'effleuraient à peine.

Les mains de Quinn passèrent sur ses hanches et glissèrent sous le chemisier bleu marine, lui effleurant le bas du dos.

La blonde rompis le baiser et se dirigea vers son cou. Elle effleura sa peau avec ses dents, à la recherche de l'endroit qui était particulier pour elle. Quand elle le trouva, Rachel gémis de nouveau et Quinn se concentra sur ce point, elle l'embrassa au début puis écarta les lèvres et commença à aspirer la peau de la brunette.

Rachel gémis et se pressa contre le corps de Quinn.

Elle sentis alors que cette dernière l'allongeait doucement dans l'herbe elle ouvris les yeux et vit le visage de Quinn qui lui souriait devant le soleil presque couché, ses cheveux reflétant les couleurs du ciel.

Elle vit que cette dernière se repenchait vers son visage et la réembrassa, toujours avec une extrême douceur.

Ses mains se mouvèrent sur le dos de la blonde, passant sous le t-shirt blanc.

Quinn commença alors à déboutonner le chemisier de Rachel et le lui retira avec douceur. Elle l'embrassa alors sur le haut de sa poitrine et commença à caresser son soutient gorge.

Rachel gémis et Quinn passa ses mains dans son dos puis la redressa en position assise, ce qui lui permit de se débarrasser du tissus gênant.

Elle la rallongea et Rachel fit glisser le t-shirt lentement au dessus de la tête de la blonde puis dégrafa son soutien gorge.

Quinn se décala et s'allongea au côté d'elle et fit alors descendre lentement le short le long des jambes musclées de Rachel. Le dernier tissus la recouvrant suivit le même chemin et Quinn commença à lui caresser l'intérieur des cuisses avant de remonter plus haut. Elle lui effleura alors longuement son centre, la faisant écarter largement les jambes et gémir fortement.

Quinn plaça son index contre son entrée et interrogea Rachel du regard. Cette dernière acquiesça et Quinn commença alors à s'enfoncer lentement en elle. Quand elle sentis la brune se crisper, elle s'immobilisa et attendis que la brune se détende pour recommencer sa progression. Elle s'immobilisa, le temps de placer ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Puis elle se mis en mouvement en elle avec douceur. Rachel commença alors à se tortiller sous l'action de la blonde et étouffa de nombreux gémissements dans la bouche de la cheerios. Quinn introduisit alors un deuxième doigt et Rachel s'accrocha désespérément au dos de la blonde.

Les sensations qui l'assaillaient étaient à la limite du supportable et elle se tortillait sous ses doigts. Quand elle sentis que la blonde accélérait son action en elle, elle crut mourir et se débattu mais Quinn l'immobilisa avec douceur de sa main libre et accéléra son action en elle. Rachel se débattu encore quelques secondes contre les sensations qui l'assaillaient puis vint en criant le prénom de la cheerios dans sa bouche. Quinn se retira alors avec douceur et passa ses doigts encore humides sur leurs lèvres avant qu'elles ne se réembrassent avec douceur.

Elles restèrent encore quelques minutes allongées, à se contempler puis se rhabillèrent et restèrent quelques secondes dans les bras l'une de l'autre quand elles entendirent des voix se rapprocher. Elles échangèrent un regard paniqué et se redressèrent rapidement mais trop tard, l'un des inconnus les avaient repérés.

"Eh les gars, regardez, y a du monde près du lac. Les deux jeunes filles tentèrent de s'enfuir mais furent rapidement encerclées.

"Salut demoiselles, on a besoin d'argent et j'ai l'impression que vous en avez" dit l'un d'eux en ricanant. Ils se rapprochaient d'elles et Rachel commença à paniquer en serrant la main de Quinn dans la sienne quand une voix retentis.

"Eh les mecs, qu'est ce que vous...? Fabray, Berry ? Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Eh les gars ! Lâchez les celles-là, reculez !

Les deux jeunes filles faillirent s'étouffer en reconnaissant la voix.

"Puck ?" dirent elles en cœur.

* * *

><p>"Bon, expliquez moi." dit Puck<p>

Ils étaient tous les trois dans un bar autour d'une bière et les deux filles contemplaient le fond de leur verre en rougissant fortement.

"Mais sérieusement ! Vous ne savez pas qu'il faut éviter le parc une fois la nuit tombée ? dit Puck d'un ton exaspéré, attends...regarde à gauche Berry. C'est un suçon ? Au mon dieu mais pourquoi tu as un suçon toi ? Vous étiez en train de..."

"Ta gueule Puck !" dit Quinn alors que Rachel piquait un fard en songeant qu'il fallait vraiment que Quinn perde cette habitude.

"Alala, Berry et toi c'est...chaud ! Avec Lopez et Brittany vous faites la paire !"

"Tu sait pour Santana et Brittany ?" dit Rachel interloquée.

"Bah oui, elles se sont embrassées dans le hall je te rappelle..."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai...et donc...tu va la laisser tranquille ?"

"Je comprends mieux maintenant même si j'aurai préféré qu'elle me le dise elle même mais bon...j'ai d'autres poissons à pêcher de toutes façons...mais revenons au sujet intéressant..."

"Qui est ?"

"Waaaaa mais vous deux ensembles c'est...c'est juste Waaa !"

Sans même le regarder elles lui assénèrent une claque sur la tête pour le faire taire.

* * *

><p>"Bon ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?" demanda Santana.<p>

Elle et Brittany avaient été convoquées dans le bureau de Sue et elles se fixaient depuis quelques minutes sans rien dire.

"Je voulais vous dire mesdemoiselles que j'étais absolument ravie de votre courage !"

"Euh...merci mais vous ne nous y avez pas aidé..." dit Santana d'un air dubitatif.

"Et c'est pourquoi, poursuivit Sue sans prêter attention à l'intervention de Santana, je suis ravie de vous annoncer que vous avez réussit mon test et que vous pouvez revenir dans les cheerios. Santana tu es bien placée pour devenir capitaine " ajouta Sue avec un clin d'oeil à la Latina.

"Euh...c'est un peu gonflé, non ?" dit Santana d'un air choqué.

"Oui, ajouta Brittany, vous nous mettez dehors et puis après vous revenez vers nous, comme si de rien n'était !"

"Et oui, mais ça vous a permis de repousser les limites de votre courage et ainsi de..."

"Et bien avec nous ça ne marche pas ! dit Brittany en se levant, viens San"

Santana se leva en jetant un regard méprisant à la coach.

* * *

><p>Santana et Brittany croisèrent Rachel et Quinn dans les couloirs et remarquèrent que Quinn n'était plus en cheerios.<p>

"Tu l'a fait !" s'écria Brittany en se jetant dans les bras de Quinn.

"Et oui, dit Quinn, je suis définitivement débarrassée de toute pression de popularité quelconque, et je peux même..." dit Quinn en attrapant la main de Rachel tout en lui déposant un chaste baiser au coin des lèvres.

"C'est ça que tu appelle être débarrassé de toute pression de popularité ? cria Santana, laisse moi rire ! Roule lui une pelle bien baveuse, ça c'est assumer !"

Quinn grogna et approcha ses lèvres de sa petite amie. Elles s'embrassèrent ainsi durant quelques dizaines de secondes, leurs langues s'effleurant avec douceur puis se séparèrent en souriant.

"Je retire ce que j'ai dit, dit Santana, vous auriez dût rester en mode meilleures amies qui se tiennent la main et se caressent le genou, j'ai faillit vomir il y a quelques secondes !"

"Oh ça va Santana, dit Rachel en levant les yeux au cieux, vous nous avez fait subir tellement pire toit et Britt..."

"Oui, c'est vrai Lopez, il y a des images qui restent durant toute une vie et une que j'ai eut en entrant dans les vestiaires va sûrement me suivre pour longtemps..."

"Oh arrête ! s'écria Santana, elle te suit juste les soirs ou Berry n'est pas là pour te faire crier, c'est tout..."

"Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Santana ?" dit Rachel d'un ton indigné.

"Quoi Berry ? Ne me dis pas que vous l'avez jamais fait, les énormes suçons qui dépassent de ton col roulé prouvent le contraire..."

Rachel rougis et baissa la tête tandis que Brittany éclatait de rire.

"Alala ! Vous vous entendez vraiment bien toutes les trois !"

"La ferme, Britt !" dirent elles d'une même voix.

Santana sourit et attrapa la main de Brittany. Elles sortirent du lycée toutes les quatre en riant et continuant de se disputer...tout était bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est finiii ! mais j'avais trop envie d'écrire ma nouvelle fic donc bon...<strong>

**Merci de m'avoir suivit durant cette histoire et de m'avoir donné des conseils qui m'ont étés très utile.**

**Au revoir :) Et n'oubliez pas d'aller voir _Les guerrières de la nuit._**


End file.
